Forgive and Forget
by Tara101
Summary: Someone's out of prison, and times has changed, or has it. Faith's out of prison and her love is burning strong, for the one person she tried to kill, cause that love would never be returned, or is it? Very Fuffy. Please R
1. Prologue

Forgive And Forget

Prologue

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**PROLOGUE**

**L.A. Jail: One year earlier**

As Faith drifts off to sleep, she is awakened by a strange emptiness, like a part of her had died, as she caught the sun rising, blood red into the morning sunrise. Faith shuddered as it became more and more obvious that a part of her had died, disappeared for life, no more whole, no more me. Another Shudder went through the dark slayer. At the thought of not being whole again.

"To be part of her life, again." She voiced out loud. The thought of hurting her again, never again. After swapping bodies, I realized what I had said to Mrs. S:

_**Flash Back**_

Faith_: "Buffy Summers, Buffy Summers, Buffy Summers, Buffy, Buffy…A lot of letters._

_She ah…hasn't been by in a while, huh?_

_And you'd think, with a crazy chick like me on the loose …_

…_a crazy chick with a wicked grudge against her no less, she'd call and give you the heads-up._

_But Buffy's to into her own deal to remember dear old mom."_

Joyce_: "You don't know the first thing about Buffy. Or me."_

Faith_: "Don't I? I know what it's like._

_You think you matter, you think you're apart of something, and you get dumped._

_And it's like the whole world is moving, but you're stuck._

_Like those animals in the tarpits._

_It's like you just keep sinking a little deeper everyday, and nobody even sees."_

Joyce_: "Were you planning to slit my throat any time soon?"_

Faith_: "Don't tell me you don't see it, Joyce. You've served your purpose._

_You squirted out the kid, raised her up, and now you might as well be dead!_

_I mean nobody cares! Nobody remembers! Especially not Buffy, fabulous superhero._

_Sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it. She was over us a long time ago, Joyce._

_Too busy climbing onto her new boy toy to give a single thought to the people that matter!_

_I mean you're her mother, and she just leaves you here to die!"_

_**End Flash Back**_

And just before that, I saw her at UC Sunnydale, pushing her further and further away.

_**Flash Back**_

Willow:_ "At least you're not alone on this. I'll bet ever cop in Sunnydale is out there looking for her right now."_

Buffy_: "Pressure is definitely high. I'll tell you, if I were her, I'd get out of Dodge posthastey."_

Faith_: "You're not me._

_So, check you out, B._

_Nice. The big-girl-on-campus thing's really working for you."_

Buffy_: "I've been looking for you."_

Faith_: "I've been standing still for eight months ,B. _

_How hard you look?"_

Buffy_: "Are you alright?"_

Faith_: "Five by five._

_That's the thing about a coma. You wake up rested and rejuvenated…_

…_and ready for payback."_

Buffy_: "So much for pleasantries, huh?"_

Faith_: "What did you think? I'd wake up and we'd go for tea?_

_You tried to gut me, Blondie."_

Buffy_: You'd have done the same to me if you'd had the chance."_

Faith_: "So lets have another go at it. See who lands on top."_

Buffy_: "It doesn't have to be like this, you know."_

Faith_: "Actually, I think it has to be exactly like this."_

Buffy_: "Faith, these are innocent people."_

Faith_: "No such animal."_

Buffy_: "I guess it was too much to hope that you'd use your downtime to reflect and grow."_

Faith_: "Could say the same about you. I mean you're still the same old 'Better than thou' Buffy._

_I mean I knew it somehow . I kept having this dream, I'm not sure what it means. _

_But in the dream the self-righteous blonde chick stabs me. And you wanna know why?"_

Buffy_: "You had it coming."_

Faith_: "That's one interpretation. But in my dream, she does it for a guy._

_Try it Red, and you lose an arm!_

_I wake up to find that this blonde chick isn't even dating the guy she was so nuts about before._

_I mean she's moved on to the first college beefstick she meets._

_Not only has she forgotten about the love of her life,…_

…_she's forgotten all about the chick she nearly killed for him._

_So that's my dream. That and some stuff about cigars and a tunnel._

_But, eh tell me, college girl,…_

…_what does it mean?"_

Buffy_: "To me?_

_Mostly, that you still mouth off about things you don't understand._

_Uh-oh._

_I guess somebody knows you're here"._

Faith_: "You took my life, B. Payback's a bitch!"_

Willow_: "Look who's talking."_

Faith_: "See ya around."_

**End Flash Back**

I was and still am obsessed, but now I know I wanted to be with her not hurt her or do anything to cause her or any of the Scoobies any pain or discomfort. It took me the time after we switched bodies to realize that I didn't care that she had stuck my own knife in my belly, and that I didn't want to be her, I wanted to be with her but the damage was done I could do no more but push her away further because I was and am scared to love, because the last person I loved like my mum before she was shot by my dad and he turned the gun on himself after he killed her, not before he took a part of me with him the day before I watched him take both their life's they both may have been alcoholics but he didn't have to kill the both of them and my insides to, was my Watcher, before she was killed by Kakistos.

"Now I've blown it, now I'm stuck in this dive, with the biggest psychological hole in my head and a missing half of my heart and soul. Sh-she-she's dea-dead." Faith murmured out loud, anger seeping through her every word she said with pain and loss.

"Serves me right, I should be there protecting her not stuck in here feeling her die on me." She said much louder this time, in the same tone again. As the blood red sun hit its peak in the sky over her jail cell window.

"Lehane, yous gots a visitor." Said one of the guards, with a Texan accent. Two weeks after waking up with the empty feeling in the pit of her broken body, mind and soul.

"Five by five, who is it?" She asked with a brooding look on her face.

"A woman called Fred." The guard answered.

"What does Fred want?" She mumbled to herself out loud. "Oh suns still up". She mumbled to her self again, making sure the guard did not hear her.

"Come on, I don'ts have all days, yous may buts I don'ts." He said grumpily.

"Cool it, I'm coming." She said getting gymnastically to her feet.

As they move through the prison, towards the visiting rooms, without a word, passing through wing after wing.

"Yous knows whats to do." Said the guard to Faith, as they stood outside the visiting room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what to do." She replied back in the same raspy husky tone.

As she steps into the open room, towards the glass window on the other side of the room, towards the phone, and picked it up and starred through the glass at a beautiful raven haired girl like herself, on the other side.

"Yo Fred what's the what?" She asked, trying to cover up for the empty space inside of her.

"I'm sorry that Angel couldn't come, but the sun is still up, and he is in extra brood mode." Said Fred into the phone with a grieving face, she looked up into the half empty eyes of Faith.

"What. What's wrong? Is he okay? Do you need my help?" Faith asked, noticing the look on Fred's face full of pain and sorrow for her fellow Demon fighter, vampire.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Buf- Buffy… eh… ah… died two weeks ago, defeating a hell god called Glory." Said Fred tears running down her face.

As Faith listened to Fred, tears streaming down her own face, she looked into Fred's eyes, and Fred asking the question that would cause her to spill her secret about the person she fell in love with so long ago, through all the hate and dislike, Faith had grown, in the few months she spend with the older blonde and loosing the phrase 'Get some, Get gone' and decided to live in the core of the scoobs and show the blonde the life of the slayer, through all the time they spent she fell for the little blonde and big time fell.

As Fred caught the glimmer of loss in the brunette's eyes asked the question she was not hopping to let anyone know about her.

"You loved her, didn't you?" She asked, softly, still looking into her eyes, and noticing that same glint that Wesley had for her.

"Yes." Faith said in barley a whisper, but Fred caught the movement of her mouth through the glass saying yes.

"Then why cause her so much pain?" She asked through their sobs.

"I'll start at the beginning. It all started after I ran away from home, my dad had beat my mum up so bad that she was put in hospital, and since she wasn't there he turned on me, the day I got back from visiting mum, he was waiting for me in the living room, and he was the drunkest I've ever seen him, he grabbed me and haled me to his and mums bedroom, he flung my on the bed and tied my arms and legs to each bedpost, he must of missed mum, so he climbed on top of me and… and he… well that was the last straw, after he untied me, I felt pain all over my body, but the most pain was on the inside, I could feel my muscles protesting as I forced myself to go to my room, and I packed my savings and some clothes, I ran until I noticed a car pull up next to me, and a woman in a tweed suit got out and approached me as I passed out with exhaustion. I awoke in a well kept apartment to an English accent and found the woman that had approached me, before I had passed out, talking on the phone.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Ah, Faith you are awake." She said in and English accent._

"_Who are you? And how do you know what my name is? And where am I?" Faith asked fear seeping through her every word._

"_I am your Watcher Mrs Brown. And I know everything about you, because you are a potential slayer. And you are in my apartment two blocks from your house." Said the woman._

"_No offence but I don't know what the you just said, something about a potential slayer, so what the fuck is going on?" Faith asked panic seeping through her words now._

"_Faith, I know that you must be scared, but you have to face your destiny, and it is to be a slayer." Mrs Brown said to a dumb struck Faith._

"_What the hell is a slayer?" Faith asked hearing that she was a potential slayer._

"_Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, to find the vampires where they gather, and to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number." The woman recited as if she was a text book._

"_So what's that got to do with me?" Faith asked anger seeping through her words._

"_It has everything to do with you, if you don't believe me then, tell me, what was your last dream about"? Asked the woman._

"_Now, what's it got to do with my dreams? I mean yeah I had a dream last night but it was weird but that has nothing to do with what you are talking about a slayer, can it?" Faith asked as she remembered about the dream she had the night before._

"_I don't know, tell me about your dream and then I will see if it is true." Said the woman politely, going into a room as the kettle popped, and returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea and two cups._

"_Okay, but I'm not sure I should be talking to strangers, even if they tell me I'm a slayer and that they are my watcher." Said Faith ploughing on into the dream she had the night before._

"_I was walking through a cemetery, and this thing just jumped out at me, and grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me up, and I finally saw his face it was all screwed up, and he had these pointy teeth, and he was going for my neck saying, I never tasted a sla-"_

"_Hang on he said I was a slayer too, but it felt so real, like I was seeing it through the eyes of someone else not me." Faith finished as she was passed a cup of tea from the woman._

"_I knew I was right, but why were you outside because I went to your house and your dad said you just took off, with some money and some clothes. What happened, to make you run away like that, I know he was drunk but what did he do?" She asked._

"_He hurt me so I had enough from him that I ran."_

""_Okay, he told me that your mum is being released from hospital tomorrow, so you can stay with me tonight if you want, if you don't want to go home."_

_**End Flash Back**_

"The next day, we went to my house as we got there we saw my mum and my dad arguing, so we watched from where we were, where he killed her with the gun, he cried for a couple of minutes then I saw him shoot himself." She said as if it had happened the day before.

"After that my watcher took me in and taught me everything there was to know about the slayer and her power, until one day, I got home and when we were training, I threw this one punch and she went flying across the room, I didn't mean to do it, It just happened, that's when I knew I had been called. My watcher got on the phone to the watchers council and it went smoothly from there, until Kakistos came to town, he killed my watcher in front of me, he said he would do the same to me. Before I left a mark on him I watched her lifeless body hit the floor, I felt all my hopes of a better life leave me before she hit the floor, the love of a mother I had for her and she left me like she did, dead gone forever just like B's left me now. I left Boston and found my way to a place called Sunnydale, my watcher had told me of an other slayer who had been brought back to life by her friends, so I found her and there she was, how I had seen her In my dreams, beautiful and graceful, but I had to show that I was playing hard to get, so one day in the cemetery, we were slaying and I got a serious case of the hungry and hornies, and we were chasing some bad vamps and were ambushed, so I ended up staking the deputy mayor and lost all control. In the end I was almost handed to the council for one silly mistake, so I turned on the one thing that I lived for, her. The mayor treated me as the daughter he always wanted, but he used me to his advantage, in the end it got me put in a coma, by the one person that I loved more than anything in the world." Faith stopped to take a breath and glanced up to notice Fred looking at her hanging on to every single word she was saying. So she ploughed on.

"I was stuck in a coma for eight months, but it was the dreams that had her in it kept me alive, I was sending her cryptic messages in her sleep, even I didn't know what they were about, but I later found out that they were slayer dreams, telling us that Buffy would some how have a sister called Dawn and that we would have to protect her. I woke up to find that I wanted revenge for her not wanting me, for shutting me out of her life cause she is probably scared of what she was feeling for me, and for sticking my own knife in my belly, when I was given a present from the mayor, to change body's with her, to ruin what I loved so she would have nothing, like she wanted me to have nothing. So when I spoke to her mum, I accidentally let it slip to her that I was I love with her so I ended up telling her that Buffy was over us a long time ago, then I was going to kill the one thing that Buffy loved in the world making all her happiness disappear like she did for me. So I switched our bodies then she managed to find me after I had a go at her man know that she would hate it, and that would split them up, so she caught up with me and when I saw my body looking at me I hated myself to the core so I battered it around for a while until Buffy in my body managed to change them back, I took off, and ended in L.A where I was hired by Wolfram and Hart, to kill Angel but I knew I couldn't kill soul boy, so I tried to get him to kill me, but he knew that my soul was as tortured as his so he took pity in me, and Angel being Angel, managed to calm me down but not before I tortured Wesley for hours, and that's what I knew Angel would kill me for because I had almost killed one of his gang, and that would put me out of my misery, so when miss I'm always perfect shows up, trying to be the hero, and causes Angel to protect me, so I took off and I handed myself in, and here I am." Faith finished, and looked into Fred's eyes and saw the silent tears streaming down her face, and noticing the silent tears streaming down her own face.

"Faith, I want you to know that if you wanna talk, I'm here for you, and so is Angel, no matter how dark it gets, we'll always be here for you." Fred said through each sob she and Faith had stuck at the back of each of their throats.

"Lehane, times up." Said the guard as he came into the window panelled room. Both girls said their goodbyes and left, soft, silent tears streaming down each of their faces.

As she was led through wings, the guard finally asked.

"What's wrong Lehane? Yous never cries before." Faith looked at him and answered.

"I just got told that my…er…sister died two weeks ago." She replied toughening up, getting ready to be put back on the wing.

"I'm sorrys to hears that's, I wants yous to knows, that's I'm hears for yous if yous wants to talks." He said smiling in a comforting way.

Two days later, Faith asked the guard that took her to and from hearing the news about Buffy, if she could get her tongue pierced, in memory of her sister, something that she knew was there but nobody else could see, she was given the go ahead, it was soar for the first two days but slayer healing kicked in and it was fine, but she missed the pain, so one day after her shower and shaving her legs with the razor that she had, it was taken away in her toiletry bag with the rest of her stuff she managed to slip it out using her slayer speed, they took it away to stop the prisoners from taking the easy way out, and killing themselves.

As the razor glints in the sun, Faith slips the blade into her right arm, below her elbow and slid it across her arm, watching the blood trickle down her arm, fifteen seconds later, it began to sting like there was no tomorrow, Faith let the pain wash over her, and felt alive for all of thirty seconds until slayer healing kicked in, and the pain was gone. She hid the razor and washed the cut, she repeated the process day after day adding and reopening the ones that were fading because of slayer healing, until the scars became permanent, like the one on her belly, always cleaning them after and always feeling the same after.

On the forty – seventh day, after Buffy died, Faith awoke to feel a part of herself that was missing was back and burning like fire as though it had never disappeared, the feeling was overwhelming, the feeling of being whole again, "But that means B's alive again, but how?" She voiced out loud with pleasure and sadness knowing that Buffy would never want to see her again as long as she lived again, but a thought struck her that would cause the blonde to know she was doing good and not the other way she had reverted to before.

"Now I can make it up to her, try and fix what I had done to cause her any pain, first of all I'll do the rest of my sentence and then I'll fight the big bad far away from her as possible, and I can't hurt her anymore, I can just continue to brood like Angel. No I am not like him, I have to stop brooding and find a way to help her, but not so close as to hurt her." She said to herself out loud. "If it means telling her that I love her then I will, but to never hurt her I will keep my distance to never hurt her ever, ever, ever again, but if she does need me I will put my life on the line if it means dying for her then I will do it to keep her alive, and her life spiralling on." Faith rolled her bar over the top of her mouth and across her upper lip. "Thinking about Buffy being alive again, makes me happy, but how is she alive again?"

Four days later Faith is lying in her bed (if you could call it that), sound asleep, dreaming of Buffy, her soft, expertly fingered hands, caressing her face, staring deeply into her beautiful Almond shaped green eyes, looking deep down into her soul, searching for the love she had for her, and it flickered through her green eyes, love beyond all love that she had seen in peoples eyes, the love she had for Buffy seeping through her own chocolate brown eyes.

Faith finding her hormones getting the better of her, leaning forwards to kiss her and was surprised when she was met halfway, by the beautiful blonde, as their lips locked, it was soft and full of love, together an electric charge went through one another, sending shivers up each of their spines, as they snaked their arms around one another, Buffy making the kiss as though it was the last thing she wanted before she would die again. Faith felling braver scooped the older smaller girl up into her arms and carried her slowly from the window in Buffy's room to the bed and lay her gently on the bed being extremely careful not to break the kiss that was becoming more and more heated, but Faith was needing air and desperately, so un wanting to break the kiss she started to straddle the older girl and had to break the kiss, taking deep breathes she sat on top of the older girl and looked into her eyes, Buffy missing the taste of the brunette's lips on hers, she grabbed Faith and locked their lips together again, as tongues met, Buffy could taste metal in her mouth and broke the kiss, leaning forward to whisper in the younger girls ear.

"Why did you get your tongue pierced?" She asked, as Faith was kissing Buffy's collarbone causing the older girl to moan the question, into to the younger girls ear causing her to smile into the older girls collarbone, as she moved on to the older girls neck and rising to whisper in her ear.

"I got it done in respect of you, so only I could appreciate you, in me." She said blushing. Buffy felt Faith's face go red, as the heat hit her own face.

Faith, beginning to unbutton Buffy's shirt that she had on, and moved her kisses down the blonde's body, the lower Faith got the louder the moans from the blonde, till she got to the blondes belly button, she herd a giggle escape the blonde lips and knew what she had read was true, so as soon as her tongue slipped from her mouth the blonde moaned the loudest she had ever moaned and started to giggle as the wave hit her, in a bout of pleasure she rolled and giggled, through her moans. As Faith takes her tongue out of the blonde's soft spot, she rolled it up her body kissing every part that her lips could taste the sweet taste of Vanilla and Strawberry's, and whispered.

"I got that from dead boys personal file on you, I read it almost everyday." Said Faith as Buffy turned round to gaze into Faith's Chocolate brown eyes.

"I told him to burn that, when he found out just touching my belly would give me the biggest…you know what." She whispered going very red, causing Faith to smirk.

"I made him think that he burnt it, with the rest of the files he was burning, so I could keep it and hold it against you, but when you…died, it was all I could read, I'd just picture your face and then I'd just pick up my razor and make the rest of my life full of pain, until the day I joined you." Said Faith, going red and then realising what she had told the blonde, as the blonde rolled off of her, and opened her mouth.

"Show me you wrists. Now." Buffy demanded to Faith.

Without a word Faith took her denim jacket off and showed Buffy her arms being careful not to look the blonde directly in the eye.

"God damn it, Faith." Said Buffy, tears rolling down her face, looking at the cuts that had been opened and reopened in mark of herself.

"Faith, please, please, please, please don't do that anymore, I want you alive, or I wouldn't be able to do this." Before Faith could do or say anything the small woman leapt on her and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss, causing the brunette to moan with pleasure.

As the blonde took her lips away from the brunette and looked deep into her eyes and asked her.

"Faith promise me, you won't do this anymore, the next time I see you, I will check your wrists and arms, and if I see any cuts and scars I will kiss them till they disappeared." Said the older girl, tears running down her face, as she leans forwards and kisses ever single scar that was on Faith's arms, and when she was finishes she kissed Faith and looked into her eyes waiting for the answer, until finally the younger slayer spoke through the tingles of close contact with her counter part.

"I promise, but I want you to promise that if I tell you something not to wig out, okay?" She asked, and the older girl nodes her head.

"There is only one thing on this earth that is keeping me here and that is you, I'm not very good with all this stuff, but what I'm tying to say is…that…I…Faith…Lehane…love…you…Buffy…Summers." Said Faith waiting for the blonde's reaction and was surprised at it at the most when the older girl leaned over to the brunette and whispered seductively.

"I've dreament of you telling me those words since way before I met you…but this…is…a dream…so, you probably don't mean them, but if it means that I will prove that I don't mean this in a dream, I will tell you that I loved you since the moment you became a slayer, I remembered when you were first called I was dreaming about what you had experienced as a child, but I saw what had happened to you when you watched your watcher be killed right in front of you and I saw how you reacted, I just want you to know I will never do anything to cause you harm, but the one thing that I don't want is you hurting yourself because of me, I will tell you my feelings from the bottom of my body to the top, I love you Faith Lehane, and no matter what my conscious is telling me to wake up right now but not before I give you my true feelings." At her words Buffy leans over and gives Faith a kiss so full of love that it was soft but passionate.

As Faith wakes up with the guard banging on her door telling her it was time to get up, she watched the sun as it hit the peak in the sky and smiled, and said out loud.

"I will tell you face to face someday, weather we both like it or not." As she got up and done her normal routine, for the mornings.

"Yous gots the Angel guy visiting yous." Said the guard on the other side of her door, as she looked up at the sky, she saw that the sun had set, and that ment dead boy could travel now.

"Thanks, Sean I'll be right out." Faith answered the guard.

As Faith was led through the prison she noticed that Angel wasn't the only one with him it was Fred.

"Hi Faith, how you copping?" Fred asked as she pulled the phone out of the hands of Angel.

"Five by five, well in fact I've never been better." Faith answered the girl truthfully.

"That's nice to hear, but we have some good news for you, Buffy's been brought back to life by Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya, we only just found out two days ago, so what you gonna do, and don't say nothing cause I'll put my fist through the glass and slap you." Fred said, smiling cheekily.

"Oh well I'm gonna do the rest of my sentence and then, I'm gonna fight the big bad, which means I can't hurt her." Faith said looking at Angel and then at Fred.

"That's sounding great, but, don't you want to help Buffy, I mean if she dies again then, you will never ever, ever see her again, so get your self together and then when you get out, you can help us." Fred finished, as she looked at Angel and then at Faith.

"Yes, I will do it, but in time". Faith said, as she stood up because the guard said it was time to go back, because her time was up.

"Cya later walking dead, Fred." Faith said, as she smiled at her friends, as they smiled back at her as she was led out of the room.

Two months later Faith had a dream, well it started like a dream and ended a nightmare. Faith sat up, trying to remember it, all she remembered the most was Buffy being killed and eaten.

She looked outside and looked up at the full moon above her cell window, and night after night the dream started to get more clearer and clearer, with every time she saw it, and every night she saw it she only managed to sleep less than two hours, ever time she shut her eyes she had that same dream over and over again.

"Angel, I keep having this dream, and so I wrote it down and then I can see how to stop it, but I know that some how, I know that it is a slayer dream, Buffy's in trouble, here take this, and try and warn her." Faith said as she handed Angel the piece of paper, that she had written down her nightmare.

"I think I already know what it's about, Buffy getting her neck snapped, and then you watching her getting torn apart and eaten, am I right?" Angel asked Faith as she opened her mouth and said the only thing that came to her.

"Yes. How did you know?" Faith asked as she, looked at Angel with surprise on her face.

"Gunn had a vision, it if I'm correct then it will say the exact thing I just got told off of Gunn, I didn't know that you were having this as a slayer dream, so I think if it's like this then we gotta get you out of here." Angel said as he read the exact thing Gunn had written for him to try and stop Buffy from dying, all over again.

"Okay, but what am I gonna do, smash the glass and break out, or will you break me out, I'm not wanting to be stuck in here, if Buffy's gonna die on me, again". Faith said as she looked at Angel.

"Faith, I'll try and break you out in the next couple of days, so be patient and you'll be out in no time" Angel finished as she guard came to take Faith back to the wing.

"I kept my promise." Angel said from the back of the car he had broken Faith out of jail in, as he lay under a blanket, as the sun was still up.

"Thanks walking dead, but I forgot my picture of you, when we found out that you can be pictured by a Polaroid, so I'll need another one to remember you by." Faith finished as she looked Fred sitting in the driver's seat as she started to giggle, at the question Faith had asked.

"Sunnyhell, here I come." As she Angel and Fred got onto the highway heading towards the place she was looking to forget all about, just too make the one person she loves happy.

"Riley? Spike? What are you two doing here?" Buffy said as she suddenly felt a familiar tingle she could not place.

"Working." They answered in unison.

Buffy looked around the graveyard, trying to figure out who was in the shadows, but saw no on.

Faith watched the small blonde as she staked a vampire, just watching her made her feel like pouncing on her, and kissing her, but then the dream hit her square on and she turned her head away from her.

"Faith you're here to help, and then you're serving the rest of your sentence in prison, you can't let your feelings get in the way now, just do your job, and the you can let her live her life." Faith finished whispering to herself.

"I'm wiped, I'm just gonna head home now Buffy, maybe hit a vamp nest to give you more time with me when you get in." Riley said, as Faith felt suspicion in the young man's voice.

Faith followed him to an Abandoned building, until she felt them, loads of them, as the farm boy entered the dark and dank house she followed him quietly, up the stairs as she watched him hand over some money, and then he sat down rolling up his sleeve for his left arm, as a vampire stepped out of the darkness, bent down and drove her fangs into his arm, as she bit down, he asked her to bite harder, Faith feeling discussed at him ran from the house, and all she could think about was Buffy, and how she was gonna react when she told her.

"I can't tell her, her soldier boy beef stick is letting vamps have a little fun with him, and I thought she would have felt me near by, cause I could sure feel her, times past she probably forgot, but I ain't forgotten her like she forgot me, so what do I do now?" She said out loud, as she walked past Willie's, walking in, she sat down on a seat in front of the bartender, who took one look at her, and panicked.

"The word on the street was true, the dark one has returned to us. So what'll it be?" Willie asked the dark haired slayer.

"Jack D, and make it a double." Faith answered the scared man.

"No worries, it's on the house." He said as he set a glass of Jack Daniels in front of her, but she made sure he took the money for it and told him she had changed.

"Willie, you're as stiff as a board when you talk to me, I've changed, all for the person I love." Faith gasped at her last words.

"Ah, not you as well." Willie said looking at her, with the kind of look that, he had given Spike.

"What do you mean, me as well?" Faith asked him as he looked at her and tried to edge away from her.

"You're not the only one to have fallen in love with her." He said as she followed him along the bar to where he stood trying to get away from her.

"Well this is my guess so don't hurt me if it's right or wrong, promise?" He asked the brunette.

"Promise". She answered him.

""Well my guess is you love the other slayer, am I right?" He asked her, as he pulled away from her in case she went to take a swipe at him.

"Well your guess is a right one at that. How long did you know that for?" She asked him at the look of suspicion spread through her.

"Well, it was pretty obvious, cause the word was out that you two looked a bit too close when you were dancing together at the bronze, before you went all psychotic on us." He said standing as far as he could back away from her.

"Willie, I'm not gonna touch ya, how many times do I have to tell ya, I've changed no more old me, you're looking at the new and improved Faith Lehane, fresh from doing her time, and who is looking to redeemed herself from what she had done back then, so stop inching or I'll pay you more money for the glass of Jack D I'm gonna ask you to get me." She said laughing at the non violent way she was being with the older man.

"But I will ask you to promise not to tell the other chick I'm here, you promise?" She asked as she was handed a glass of Jack Daniels.

"Okay sweet cheeks, anything for you, but you do know if she finds out that you're here, this will be the first place she will look, is here, should I tell her or not cause I don't want another soar face, cause I always tell her I know nothing, but I really do know something, so she hits me until I tell her something that she wants me to tell her." He finished as he looked at the younger girl.

"Okay, I promise, even if she has to kill me." He said as she finished her drink and got up to leave.

"Thanks, Willie, it means a lot to me, thanks for the drinks." She said as she threw down thirty dollars on the counter, as she left.

"That' cover now, so now I can get on, and look after her so she doesn't know it." Faith said to herself as she walked back to her motel room.

"She is gonna kill me if she finds out I'm out of prison, and on the loose here, ah who cares I need killed anyway." She said as she opened the door to her motel room, and shut the door.


	2. Goodbye My Lover

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters Joss and the rest of the Buffy and Angel creators own them. I am not erning any money from this, it is purly for my own enjoyment, and how i think things should be.**

**A/n: I hope you like it, if anyone wants to point out any mistakes or what they feel they think about it please feel free to say so, i will not take offence, and thank you for reading, please R&R. Thank you!

* * *

**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbye my lover**

One year later

Sunnydale

As Buffy does her usual sweep of Restfield Cemetery, she suddenly feels a presence behind her, an all to familiar one that gave her the tingles and, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, with glee, that could only mean the one person she wanted the most and the one person she hated was watching her from the darkness, she already knew who it was but just in case she whipped out a stake and said in a natural tone that she could muster.

"Who's there? Show yourself"? She demanded the fear showing through her voice.

"Yo, B, I never knew you were that scared of me, jeez". Came that all too recognisable voice of the dark slayer, the voice she was not ready to hear, as she removes herself from her stalking place, in the darkness.

"Faith, I thought you were in prison, not out of it". Came Buffy's sharp voice, as she turns and punches Faith square in the face, knocking her to the ground, pinning her by the arms.

"B, I always knew you liked it on top". Whispered Faith, seductively, in her usual husky, yet sexy voice.

"I never knew you liked it on the bottom". Buffy whispered back in the same, but playful tone.

"Why are you here Faith? I thought you were on the road to redemption"? Said Buffy, still keeping Faith firmly pinned to the ground.

"I was brought here, by one of those slayer dreams, which were sent to me by the PtB". Faith answered truthfully, gazing up into Buffy's eyes, and getting lost in a sea of green.

"The what"? Buffy asked, looking into Faith's eyes and getting lost in a wave a chocolate goodness.

"The Powers that Be. The PtB". Faith replied, her chocolate eyes still firmly locked on the sea green ones losing themselves in her own.

"Buffy. Where are you honey"? Came shouts from the other end of the cemetery, announcing to Buffy of her boyfriends Riley's arrival.

Buffy clambering off of the dark slayer that was pinned beneath her, and grabbing her and hauling her to her feet, Faith rubbing her arm, trying to get the small blonde to losing the grip.

"I'm here honey". She said a little lower, so as not to attract any vampires near by. "And I found an unwanted guest". She added.

"Honey"? Faith whispers, in awed disappointment.

"Oh, I thought you had died on me again". Riley replied, drawing nearer and nearer to his girlfriend and the unwanted guest.

"Faith, what are you doing here"? Riley asked bitterly, stumbling to a stand still.

"Yo, R, I was just telling Blondie here, why I'm here. And I ain't gonna repeat myself, you got me". Faith replied with all the bitterness in her voice that she could muster.

"Behind you". Faith shouted as she dove at the oncoming vampires from behind Riley, diving in to action. There must have been a dozen of them with rather hungry and ferocious looks on their twisted, demonic faces.

As Buffy noticed Faith rip her arm out of her grip she dove into action, staking two vampires at once, Faith noticing that she didn't have any stakes dived at Buffy and whipped out a stake from Buffy's back pocket of her jeans, startling the small blonde, to wonder why the brunette would use such a giant, bold maneuver, because of moments before, Buffy gazed at the brunette not noticing at least five vampires advance on her, that the moment Faith touched Buffy she remembered the dream, the pleasure of her touch was overwhelming that she was so entranced at the brunettes touch, but was snapped back to reality by a punch to the face. As she swung back into action and staked three vampires that only two were left, Faith dived to her side and swung into action, as they staked each their vampires at the same time, turned round at they both gave each other a high five and both said together.

"Synchronised slayage". Then the thought of what had happened hit them and they took a step back from each other.

"Could you have shouted any louder, I don't think the vamps in Cleveland heard you"? She asked angrily turning to her boyfriend.

Buffy remembering Faith still standing behind her turned round and done something to cause Riley and Faith mouth to hang open in disbelief, she hugged Faith and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks". In barely a whisper that only slayer hearing could pick up on, Seductively.

Faith whispered back in the same way Buffy whispered in her to her, her stomach did flips as she felt Buffy warm breath tickle her neck, and which sent warm shivers up her spine.

"You're welcome B". As Buffy breaks the embrace, Riley watches Faith jealously.

"I thought you were in prison Faith"? Said Riley, very pointedly on prison.

"As I've just told Blondie here, I'll explain everything, when we get back to the house, and once I've made a quick stop to get something to eat, doesn't slaying just make you hungry and ". Faith replied, smiling at Buffy.

"Yeah, sometimes". Buffy whispered, as she blushed, Faith laughed as she caught what Buffy had said.

Los Angeles

"Angel, Angel, I know there's still a part of you in there, please". Gunn pleaded to Angel.

"If I've told you before, I've told you a hundred times. It's Angelus". He replied with a smile as he watched Gunn pleading with him, backing the muscle back into the corner of the main hall of the hotel.

"I lost my soul, in Darla, who knew I still loved her"? Angelus laughed as he said the words, and as he grabbed Gunn by the head and he said.

"Say your last words, pretty boy. Whoops too late". Said Angelus, as her Gunn's neck and heard the sweet sound that was a snap.

"Now, that I missed.

Sunnydale

After they had stopped off and got Faith something to eat, they walked back to Buffy's house, in total silence. As Riley bid goodnight to Buffy reluctantly, not saying a word to Faith, he kissed Buffy goodnight, and left the two girls to talk.

"This feels weird, do you feel it too"? Buffy asked Faith.

"Yeah, but it's a nice kinda weird". Faith replied smiling at Buffy, silence followed.

"So what's been happening with you then"? Buffy finally breaking the silence.

"Stuck in the poky. You"? Faith asked back.

"Dead". Buffy replied.

A tear slipped down Faith's face as she herd the word dead escape the little blondes lips. Buffy wiped it away softly, with her thumb, and she started to caress the brunettes face, so as not to let anymore tears escape the brunette.

"Don't cry Faith. I'm here now, ain't I"? Buffy said, smiling warmly at her counter part slayer.

"That's not the point. I knew something was wrong, I felt empty a few months ago, like another part of me had died, disappeared off the face of the earth, and then a few months later it was back and burning like it was never gone, it gave me my life back". Said Faith, more tears streaming down her face. Buffy wiped them away, the best she could, and put her hand under the other slayers chin and lifted her face up, to face her, so she could look into her eyes.

"Faith, do you feel that"? Buffy asked, as she felt the sudden urge to kiss Faith tears away, but refrained from doing it.

"I-I-I feel like that every time I'm-I'm, and-and-and…" Faith stopped as she looked into Buffy's brilliant sea green eyes.

"Buffy, there's something that I need to tell you". Faith said, turning her face away from Buffy's, before she got to entranced that she would kiss the small blonde.

"What is it? You can tell me anything". Replied Buffy a weary look on her face.

"I-I've been here a few more days than I have been letting on, and I saw something that you might not like, so I thought I should show you instead. When I was patrolling, a couple of nights ago, I saw Riley, going into a old, run down house, I recognised him from my brief encounter with him, so I followed him in, and went up the stairs after him, I can't tell you now, I'll have to show you". Faith finished, and grabbed Buffy, and dragged her out the house and up the street towards the old run down, abandoned building, and in the door and up the stairs towards a door. Faith looked in first, and then grabbed Buffy and hauled her to the door, that was ajar the slightest, and gasped in horror at the sight that lay before her in the room she was looking into.

"This is what I was telling you about, B, I hate seeing you hurt, but I also want you to know what he's been doing for the past year, or so, when you died he started coming here, I saw it in a dream, so whatever happens now, I'll always be here for you". Said Faith, as she peers past Buffy to the sight that she saw, Riley was sitting, on an old chair and a Vampire was sucking on his arm.

"Harder, bite harder". Riley said to the female vampire sucking on his arm.

Buffy looked at Faith and saw the pain and the sorrow in her chocolate eyes, for Buffy, and Buffy noticed something else, for the first, she realised what that glint was that she could never figure out, she saw love as well. Buffy turned and walked down the hall silently, not saying a word, and not doing anything, just lost, until she heard his voice.

"Buffy"? He said, from behind her, making her spin on the spot.

"I want you out of my life Riley, I want you gone, and I don't want you to ever come near me, my family, or my friends, just keep away". Said Buffy, with all the hate and anger in her body, which that she could muster.

"I love you Buffy, I love you, and I'm not going to stop loving you". Said Riley pain and worry seeping through his words.

"I don't want to hear it Riley". Buffy spat the words at him.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, I'm leaving, Buffy the Initiative want me back, and I'm going back, I know you don't love me but, I would have stayed if you gave me a reason, but you just pushed me away, so I just want to say three last words to you. Goodbye my love". As the last words left his lips Riley turned around and went back into the room he was in, he walked away forever.


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Thank you RockerWolfPupfor pointing that out for me, but i have a reason for it being so fast, but it will be good, cause i don't want people to hate it, but i would'nt mind if people told me how they think i should write it, thank you for reading and please keep on reviewing, even if it is balls of flames, or a box of chocolates. I own none of the characters they all belong to Joss, and i do notget paid for this it is for my own enjoyment on how i wanted the show to be like.

A/N: Please keep R&R, so i can post it, but f people want me to stop i will understand, Thank You!

Here's the next chapter hope you like it, or you can just throw balls of fire at me.

* * *

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

"I need some serious training to take my mind off this". Buffy said as she dragged Faith from the derelict house, and towards the Magic Box.

As Buffy extracted a key from her pocket, when she got to a door in a back alley, she took the key and put it in the door and it swung open causing Faith to look over the small blonde that was standing in front of her and gasped in awed amazement, at the sight of the room the two slayers stepped into.

"What is this place"? Faith asked, still gawping at the room they stood in.

"This is my training room, in the back of the Magic Box. This shop is owned, by Giles, and Anya". Buffy said walking across the room, taking her jacket off as she went, she put her jacket on the chair and set about taping her hands and walked across the room to the punch bag in the corner. She got to the punch bag and began hitting it as hard as she could, on her sixth hit the punch bag went flying across the room, and hit the wall with a heavy flump.

"Whoops". Buffy said going slightly red in the face.

"It's okay B, I know you're upset, you've just lost your boyfriend. I'm sorry". Faith said apologetically, bowing her head in shame.

"No, you shouldn't be F. You were right, he was a jerk all along, and I just didn't notice it". Replied Buffy, causing Faith to look up, as the blonde approached her and smiled warmly.

"Faith, I think I'm just gonna go home now, we have a spare bed if you wanna stay, moms out of town, and Dawns away at camp with the school for another week, and I could do with the company". Buffy said, smiling cheekily, sending Faith hormones in all directions of her body, telling her to pounce on the little blonde now, before it's too late.

"You sure about it, cause I ca-" Said Faith as she was cut of by Buffy.

"I'm absolutely, positive F". She said still keeping the cheeky smile on her face, picking up her jacket, and heading towards the door putting it on.

"As I watched him go, I realized, he was right, I never loved him in the first place, I just went out with him because I thought it would make someone else jealous". Buffy finished, but realized what she had said and blushed crimson, as she looked at the ground embarrassed, as they walked the late night streets of Sunnydale, heading towards her house.

After a while Faith broke the silence, and asked Buffy, the question she was asking herself.

"Then, who do you love, B"? Faith asked causing herself to go red and look at the ground all embarrassed, as well.

After another long silence, Buffy replied.

"I'm not telling you that, you'll just laugh". She said, with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, I was only asking". Faith said going on the defensive.

"Party, pooper". She murmured under her breath, and received a soft punch in the arm from the smaller slayer, as they walked up the path to her house.

"Give me a sec, I need to get me keys out". As she dug her way through the pockets of her jeans, looking for her house keys.

"Ha, I found them". She said beaming at herself, causing Faith to laugh at her.

"I normally loose them, that's why I'm happy". She said, giggling at the look of confusion on the brunettes face.

"Right, you can have Dawns bed, and I'll see you in the morning". Said Buffy as she jammed the key in the door, as it swung open, she turned to Faith and saw a look of question on her face.

"Ah, B, I'm not meaning to be rude, but who's Dawn"? Faith asked.

"I was gonna ask you when we were back at the Magic Box, but I thought I would be a bit rude to disrupt you". She said as Buffy looked into her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot. I have a sister called Dawn. She's fifteen". Buffy said looking at the look of amazement on her face, as Faith opened her mouth to talk.

"I never knew you had a sister, and how did you not tell me"? Said Faith at the look of realization on her face.

"Oh, so you don't remember anything about it, I guess they mucked up on you". Said Buffy as she hauled Faith into the house, shutting the door, and sitting her down on the chair, in the living room.

"I don't know who Dawn is. What the is going on B? Am I supposed to know her? What did I do to her as well? Oh got I don't know her or anything about her, how am I suppose to apologise to someone I don't know what I did to them". Said Faith in a panic.

"Faith. Breathe". Buffy demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, till she calmed down. And she did something that was unlike her, she pulled Faith close and held her, till she was limp.

"Faith, I got a sister last year, everyone had their memorise modified, so she could fit in with us, she was this giant walking talking ball of energy, the key Glory called it". Faith tensed under Buffy, at the words of the hell god's name being said.

"Shhh. She's dead now, so there's nothing going to happen, not again, not now, not ever, to do with her". She said in a calming voice, to soothe her counterpart.

"Buffy, I know about that, but I don't want that to happen anymore, that's why the PtB sent me here, to stop what's coming after you. Now is it okay if I get some sleep, we can talk more when, we get some shut-eye. Is that okay"? Faith asked, as she let out a yawn.

"Yeah sure, Dawn's room is at the top of the stairs". She said, pointing to the stairs.

Faith walked up the stairs, behind Buffy, as she stopped outside her door.

"Goodnight, Buffy". Faith said, as she just about shut the door to Dawns room.

"Faith, why aren't you calling me B"? Buffy asked. The question stopping her in her tracks.

"Because, I need to learn to treat people with respect, not like how I was back then, I've changed, and I want to show people the respect that people gave me, but I never gave them". She finished.

"Oh, right. Goodnight Faith, sweet dreams". Said Buffy as she walked into her room and shut the door, at the same time Faith did.

As Buffy climbs into her bed, she picked up her diary, and started to write.

Dear Diary,

I know there was a reason why I was getting the butterfly's I get when Faith's around, a couple of nights ago, she's back, and Riley left me, then why don't I feel like crying, it's cause he made me realize that I never loved him, so no harm, no lose. So she asked me the question, which I have been asking myself. "Who do you love, B". That took me by surprise, but as I looked into her eyes, I noticed that what I was seeing was love, and the slayer connection added to the feelings that I have for her, I know I love her, but I know that I can't, I've loved her since the second she became a slayer, you know that. My answer to her was that I wouldn't tell her cause she would laugh, heck she would probable run away, I wasn't about to say the person I love is…is…her. When she touches me, my mind goes crazy, my body surrenders to her touch, and I feel like a school girl again, I never felt like that, even with Mr broody pants Angel. I love Faith. There, I've said it, the way she makes me feel, when I'm around her, I'm happy.

Love Buffy

As Buffy finished writing in her diary, she gets up and flicks off the light, and gets back into bed, turns to face the window, and drifts off to sleep, not knowing, Faith is staring at the ceiling, staring into space, thinking about Buffy's warm, loving touch, and what she always knew was there, she just didn't want to admit it to herself, that she loved Buffy.

"I love Buffy". She whispered to herself, there, I said it, now there's no denying it, I have to tell her, cause if I want to see her everyday and be with her, then I might as well hand myself to the cops now, cause it's gonna kill me if I don't do anything. That was her last thought as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

_Faith's Dream_

"_Buffy, look out". Faith screamed, for the thousandth time._

"_Faith, please, just get out of here, if I don't make it, will you look after Dawn and Mom, and the rest of the Scooby's". Buffy shouted back as she is grabbed by the head and hauled backwards, as Faith watches in horror, as Buffy's body goes limp, and she hears the all to familiar snap of a neck. As she runs to try and save Buffy, and is grabbed by an arm and pulled back for protection, as she watches Buffy being bent over and an other snap, and the tear of flesh, as Faith watches the person she loves so dearly, being eaten._

_End Faith's Dream_

As Faith jumps up she instantly runs to the bathroom to be sick, as she remembers that she is not the only person in the house she shuts the door and she emptied the contents of her stomach down the toilet.

As she returns to the room she is sleeping, not before checking that Buffy was alright, as she stood and watched the small, older slayer sleep, she can't help, but be memorised at the way Buffy's chest rose and fell with every breath, and at what Buffy wore to bed, a white vest top and a pair of navy blue shorts, that were showing half of the blonde, Faith crept over and pulled the cover fully over her and tucked her in, she couldn't help here a soft moan escape the small blonde, and smile.

"Faith". Was all she moaned, that made Faith look at her and wonder what she was dreaming about.

Realizing that she was still in Buffy's room, she exited it and went back through to the bed she was sleeping on, she lay there for an hour, before looking out the window, as the sun had just started to rise.

In the morning, Buffy woke with the sun blinding through her white blinds, so she cursed her mom for buying her white ones and not dark ones, as she got out of bed and opened them, to find a sight she thought she would never see, Faith was in the garden, practicing Tai-Chi, Buffy wiped her eyes, she thought she was still dreaming of Faith again, but she pinched herself, just to check, nope I'm not dreaming.

As she watched Faith, she couldn't help, but notice the way her body twitched and moved, in tune with her senses. Buffy, changed into her training clothes, as fast as she could, as she headed out side to join her counterpart.

Faith didn't notice Buffy as she continued doing her Tai-Chi, until she was finished, and her mind was cleared.

"Buffy. I-I-I didn't notice you were there". Faith stammered.

"Now that's over with, wanna do some proper training"? Buffy asked, as a smile graced her lips, at Faith stammering.

"How long you been here for"? She asked.

"A while". Replied the small blonde, as she jumped to a fighting stance, and watched as Faith did the same.

"I'm a little rusty, so, I'm sorry". Faith said, as she smiled politely at Buffy.

"It's okay, but I'm not gonna go easy on you, okay". Buffy said, with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"What ever Buffy, I'm five by five". Faith said, as she ducked, as Buffy swung her let up, to kick Faith.

"Stop calling me Buffy, I like you calling me B, it grows on you after a while". She said as she swung a left hook at the brunette.

"What ever, B". She said, smiling.

"Thanks, now that's better". Buffy said as she ducked a left hook from Faith.

Faith looked at Buffy and right away noticed a weakness, her legs, so when Buffy tried to punch her she dived and took the small blondes legs away from her and as she thought she was in the clear, she was brought down as well. The two girls tussled and wrestled, until Buffy had Faith pinned to the ground, the two were panting and laughing that when Buffy stopped she remembered, what it said in Faith personal file she read, before, she realized that this was a good way of pay back, as she stared back at the girl she had pinned beneath her she smiled as she moved her knees to pin Faith to the ground as she needed her hands. Her hands dove for the younger girls sides, and before the other slayer realized what was going on she knew what the older blonde had worked out.

"Ooooooohhhhhh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, please, plllllllllleeeeassssssssssseeeee, stooooooooooppppp. Begged Faith in a squeal as she was being tickled so furiously, that she had to buck the older girl off of her. Faith being tickled, made her loose the person she was a few seconds ago, flipped the other girl over and had her pinned to the ground, as she looked into her counterparts eyes she noticed something that had always been there, when she looked at her and then It hit her, love.

Buffy looked up into Faith's face, at the hungry look, and then she realized what the hunger was for, as she suddenly felt some part of her, inside stir, and cry out for release.

Faith could feel herself getting that same feeling as well, so at that moment, she lost herself, and she bent down, as she lifted her hands stopping Buffy from getting control, as she bent down and brushed her lips against Buffy, she felt herself, being flipped over, and felt herself hit the grass, she was surprised as Buffy deepened the kiss, Faith had let down her barriers for a fraction of a second, and now she had to do the thing that would cause her most pain, break away, as she broke away from Buffy, she herd a voice from deep with in the house, shouting.

"Buffy"? Came Buffy''s voice, as it drifted out towards the two girls, Buffy jumped off of Faith and said.

"Don't come in, I'll deal with her first". She said as she disappeared into the house, leaving Faith feeling like she had to run, and she had to run now.

"Mom, you're not due back till tomorrow"? Buffy asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I have to tell you something, before you see her". She said carrying on what she was saying.

"See who? What is it"? She asked, fear seeping though her every word.

"Ah, there's no good way to say this, but Faith's back. And no, she's not a psycho loony". She said as she heard someone scuff there feet behind her at her words, and she knew Faith had heard every word she had said.

"I deserve that". She said as she turned around and exited the way she had gone in, she knew it was gonna be tough and she knew people would still treat her like , but hearing it come from Buffy, killed her inside, she could take it from anyone else, but not Buffy.

As she got to the backdoor stairs, she felt someone's warm, slender, comforting, strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, and she knew it was Buffy.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I ment". Buffy said, nuzzling into Faith's neck.

"I know, it's just that I was starting to get your friendship, and now I've ruined it". She said as she let her head lay against Buffy's, as she began to pout.

"You haven't ruined anything, but I know that's not the real reason, so what is it"? Buffy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Okay. It's just that I've wanted this for so long, and I've gone and let my guard down and now you gonna hate me". Faith finished, as she let a tear roll down her face.

"I'll never hate you Faith, I'll-I'll-I'll al-al-al-always love you". Buffy stuttered, as she let go of Faith, in case of backlash, but it never came.

"Buffy, I-I, thought that you were, as straight as they come, but I know, you wont, mean what you just said, so if you don't mind, I have to go". Faith said as she tried to head towards the back gate, but felt the same strong arms, grab her around the middle again and hold her, until she stopped thrashing around, trying to get away from the small blonde.

"Faith, I love you". Were the only words Buffy kept repeating, until the brunette in her arms stopped thrashing around, and just collapsed on the ground crying.

"Buffy, please, just let me go". Faith begged through her tears.

"No. I know your not going anywhere, right now at least, until you tell me what's going on". Buffy said, still holding on to Faith.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but you gotta promise after I tell you to leave me alone, then you can let me go. Deal"? Faith asked as she turned around to face Buffy. Tears still rolling down her face.

"Deal". Buffy answered, as she both shook hands.

"But, as long as I get to hold you, during the time you tell me, just to stop you from running away, when you're telling me". Buffy asked, as Faith looked at her, puzzled.

"Deal". She finally said.

"It all started, a few months ago, just after you were brought back, I had a nightmare, or so I thought it was, but later I discovered that it was a slayer dream, and with the help of Angel, and Gunn, I was broke out of prison, a few days later, but it took Gunn's vision to change everything, Angel had Gunn write everything in his vision, and he had me do the same about my dream, and when he found that they were identical, they broke me out, and so here I am". Faith said trying her hardest to not tell Buffy about her dream, which kept her awake every night she tried desperately, not to have the dream that would be the down fall of the person she loved, the most in her life.

"So, what was the dream about"? Buffy asked, as Faith's face fell.

"I can't tell you. But I can show you". Faith said.

"Show me, how"? Buffy asked with a puzzled look gracing her face.

"Right, you need to clear your head and, we have to hold hands and sit Indian-style on the floor". Said Faith as Buffy grasped her hands and pulled herself into a sitting position, Indian-style, Faith followed as both girls did what they had to, Faith thought about showing the nightmare, that had haunted her dreams for so long, to Buffy, and Buffy cleared her mind.

Both girls were suddenly watching what Faith had been having night after night after night, when they were in Faith's slayer dream, Buffy gasped at how well the technique had worked.

For several minutes Buffy and Faith watched, what Faith had been watching every night, Buffy could not help but watch Faith's reaction all the way through the dream, and could not help, but know why she had said all those things, and realized that she was falling deeper and deeper in love with the brunette.

As they finished the air around them went dark and when they were brought back to reality, Buffy looked at Faith, and the next thing Buffy has Faith, held in a hug so tight, she could have died, as she herd a few bones crack, she was roughly pushed away from Buffy by Buffy'.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter? And why are you hugging her"? Buffy' asked pulling Buffy away from Faith.

"Mrs. Summers, it's not what you think, she hugged me I never done anything wrong, I swear". Faith said as she got, clumsily to her feet and started walking backwards down the steps, and towards the back gate, but Buffy had managed to get round her mom and walk down the stairs after the scared looking brunette.

"Faith, please stay. I love you". She said and that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Buffy what the hell are you on? Did she do something to you"? Buffy' just looked at her with a quizzical look, and then it dawned on her.

"You really, love her, don't you"? She asked, as Buffy grabbed Faith to stop her from legging it out the garden gate.

"Yes. I mean it, and now I mean it even more, cause I know she loves me, she's just having trouble, with what she has been seeing every night for the past, I don't know how many nights exactly". Buffy finished as she entwined hers and Faith's fingers.

"Buffy, I can't, I just can't, and I just know something is going to happen, to the one person in this world that is keeping me alive. You, I love you too, but I can't get involved for fear of loosing you, just please let me go. Please". Faith finished, as she looked at Buffy, pleading through her eyes, as she felt the smaller girl draw her in for I tight hug again.

"I won't let you run away Faith, I know you're scared, but you have to face your fears, this isn't the girl I fell in love with, I miss the old Faith, the fearless girl, and the dark girl, I could never figure out, but most of all, I still love you, you know, and all I could do was cry myself to sleep the last time I saw you, I had been in your body, feeling the pain that you feel, by seeing how you were treated, even though I felt alone when I was in my body, but I felt more alone in your body, then I saw what I had in me, the person I loved from the second I met them, I was just too afraid, to show my feelings, so, if I let you go then I will be letting my heart die, for the third time and I might just stay like that, but please don't ask me to let you go, I just want you to feel wanted, to give you the love you never saw in me, just please stay". Buffy said, looking at Faith, as she was speechlessly gawping at Buffy, trying to avoid Mrs. Summers look at her daughter.

"Buffy, I love you, but I can't give you that, you saw what I have been watching night after night for the past three and a half months, so please don't let me break my heart, cause if I loose that again, might just loose the will to live again, now please just let me go". Faith looked at Buffy, as she tried to get out of the tight grasp, the small girl had on her.

"No, I'm not going to let you go Faith". Came Mrs. Summer's voice from behind the two girls making them jump.

"What"? Both girls asked, as they turned round at the same time.

"I promised a friend that I would get you two to work it out, and he says hi". Mrs. Summer's finished.

"Who said hi"? They asked in unison.

"Oh, Angel". Replied the older woman.

"Angel"? The two girls asked again, in unison.

"Faith, you were set out, not broken out. Angel pulled a few strings, and got you out on good behaviour, he and Gunn explained everything to me a few days ago. So now it's time for you to settle down, and start again, a fresh start for all of us, a new beginning". Mrs. Summers said to the two girls staring gawping at her.

"I know about everything, from you begging Angel to kill you, to how many scars you have on your arm, from trying to feel alive". Said Mrs. Summers, said looking deep into Faith's eyes.

"How do you know about them"? Faith asked the old woman in awed amazement.

"Angel told me that you were feeling empty, and he could smell fresh blood on you every time he went to visit you, so he guessed that you were self harming your self". She answered the young girl.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Faith". Buffy said, as she broke the silence that hung in the air.

"Buffy you did no such thing, you died, I grieved, it's a normal fact of life, it's the way some people manage to get through things, and that's the way I got through things, you done nothing wrong, is that clear". Faith said as she looked at the blonde still holding on to her for dear life.

"Yeah, it's clear, but you have to promise us one thing, you promise"? Buffy asked Faith as her mom watches on, wondering what her young daughter was up to.

"It depends on what the snitch is". Faith replied still wondering what the small girl was up to.

"Just say you promise and I'll tell you". Buffy said as she waited for the other girl to agree.

"Fine, I promise, now tell me what I just got myself into"? Faith asked the smaller girl.

"You have to stay with us, and you can try and give us a go, and the one thing that is the big promise, is that you are not allowed to run away. Thanks for agreeing with us, now come in and we'll get you set up, and you can have you bed I'll take the floor". Buffy finished, looking to her mom for approval, and smiles as she nods her head agreeing with her eldest daughter.

"Oh my god, I'm out of here, before I end up seeing the person I love the mosts real death". Faith finished, as she ran out the gate and up the street towards her motel room.

"You never told me the dreams she was having were slayer dreams, oh my god, we need to get her back here, before she ends up killing herself or something, but Buffy I want you to promise me something now, that if we get her to live with us, you will treat her with respect and I want you to tell me again the words that you said to her, and no telling anyone about you and Faith, this stays between us, is that clear". Her mom finished.

"I love Faith mom, and what ever you say isn't gonna change anything I feel for her, and I don't want to tell the guys cause they'd freak, so there, now I gotta go find me a potential girlfriend". Buffy finished as she ran in the direction of her counterpart.

"I think you're moving too fast, give her some time to figure out what just happened." She shouted after her daughter, who stopped i her tracks.

"Mom, please i just want to know what's wrong, I'll be back later, see ya". She shouted over her shoulders following the direction Faith took off in.

"Your taking things to Fast Buffy". Her mom shouted as her daughter disappeared out of sight, deep in thought, as she moved back into the house, to think over what her daughter had told her.


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: Thank you RockerWolfPup for that box of chocs, and i hope you keep reading, and please keep telling me how good and how bad it is, flames would be good cause it will make make me work harder, or a box of choclates to make it that extra bit sweeter. I own none of the characters they all belong to Joss and i do not get paid for this, it is for my own enjoyment on how i wanted the show to be like.

A/N: Please keep R&R, so i can post it faster, but if people want me to stop i will understand, Thank You!

Here's the next chapter hope you like it or you can just throw balls of fire at me.

* * *

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 3

The Talk

Buffy's Pov

As Buffy ran out the garden gate, she got to the end of the pathway from the garden and looked up both ends of her street, using her slayer senses, as she turned right she looked up the street, but the sense wasn't strong, she turned left and felt it tingle, she ran up the street towards the tingling feeling buzzing through her body.

Faith's Pov

Faith ran back to her motel room, which was on the outskirts of town, she opened the door and shut it and locket it.

Buffy's Pov

Buffy sprinted to the edge of town and felt her insides flip as she stood out side a door that was giving her the tingles that said that Faith was right behind the door.

Faith's Pov

Faith could feel Buffy standing right outside her door, she ran to her bathroom, and locket that door to. As she herd her knocking on her door, she shouted in a fake accent.

"What is it I asked for no visitors, please leave me alone". She shouted as she herd her front door give way with an almighty crash.

"Faith, please just listen, I love you and that's not going to change, and I know about the consequences, but if we don't try then something will probably happen before that slayer dream will, and I want that time before something else tries to kill me, to be a happy one, so please, just give it a try, it may well be that if we never tried with us telling each other how we feel then we wouldn't be able to save me, because if we give us a try and it doesn't work then there will be nothing wrong, but if we don't then I'll go die again right now, cause you being here right now, is the only thing keeping me alive, so if it's a no then goodbye forever". Buffy said loudly as she turned around and exited out the door, as she bathroom door swung open and Faith rushed out, just as Buffy left the motel room.

"Buffy. Wait". Faith screamed as she got to the door that now lay hanging off its hinges.

Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned to face a tear streaming down her face Faith.

"Buffy. I'm willing to give us a go, but if you die, I'll be right behind you. You got me". Faith said, as Buffy's face lit up.

"Really, you really mean it, but you won't be right behind me, then if you die I'll be right behind you, okay"? Buffy asked as she looked at Faith.

"Really, and no you will not". Faith answered, as she watched Buffy's face light up.

Buffy ran at Faith and pounced on her, scooping Faith up into a hug, and kissing Faith.

"Buffy, calm down, were giving this a shot but we have to be friends first to give this a proper shot, but we have to take it slow, then when I feel ready we can, you know…" She said pulling Buffy off of her and giving her a were still gonna be together, but were gonna take it slow, kinda look.

"I understand Faith, but can you do all the promises I asked you earlier, my mom really wants to give us a go, and we can take it as slow as you want". Buffy finished as Faith pulled her closer, for a tender hug.

"Yes Buffy, I will keep the promises you asked me earlier, and thank you for taking this slow, but what about Dawn, I don't even know her, how is she supposed to know me and I don't know her, I just can't face hearing what I did to her as well". Faith said as she let go of Buffy and faced away from her as tears started flowing down her face.

"Faith, don't cry I'll tell you all about her, so when you meet her, you'll know her like she knows you, but some stuff you're gonna have to find out on your own, cause you and her were really close in that part of her made up memory, so there is only so much I can tell you". Buffy said as she grabbed Faiths face in her hand and spun her around, so she could prove to Faith that she still wanted to be with her even after what happened to her ball of energy of a little fake made up sister.

"Okay, I can handle that". Faith said as she gazed into the small blondes eyes.

"Now miss soon to be my beautiful girlfriend, if that's okay with you"? Buffy said, but not giving Faith a chance to say a word, and ploughed on.

"So…will…you…ah…go…out with me"? Buffy asked, going slightly red in the face and looking at the ground, embarrassed, until she felt a finger under her chin and being lifted up to face her.

"Let me think about that for a sec, um yeah, why would I say no to the most beautiful person on the planet". Faith said joining Buffy with the same colour of face, and shyness.

"You mean…" Buffy said smiling at Faith.

"I mean". Faith said smiling back at Buffy.

Buffy grabbed Faith and kissed her, forgetting about taking it slow, as she remembered about the taking it slow thing she pulled away from her new girlfriend.

"Sorry I forgot". Buffy said, as Faith looked at her, and smiled.

"Aw I know well we can take it slow but we can still kiss, it's not against the taking it slow thing, as long as it don't lead to anything else". Faith said as Buffy grabbed Faith and hauled her back into her room and started packing all of Faith's stuff, and as the two girls left the room with a couple of bags each, headed to Buffy's house.

"Buffy I'm glad we talked about this, I feel like, I feel like I'm whole, like there has been another part of me added, each second I spend with you it's like there' to life than loosing it, I hope you understand what I'm talking about". Faith said looking at Buffy smiling at the look of concentration on the blondes face.

"Yeah I understand, I feel the same way, it's hard to explain, but it's exactly like you said it". Buffy said, smiling back at her girlfriend.

I hope you know, when we get back to the house I'm so taking you shopping, you need some you clothes cause you ain't got much after being in prison, so were so gonna get you more colours than black". Buffy said laughing at stunned look on Faith's face.

"Hey I like my clothes, and the colour so I think I'll stick to my trademark, and I could get a couple of other colours and a few training gear pieces, after all I am a millionaire". Faith said, covering her mouth after telling Buffy about the money she had been left by the mayor.

"You're not gonna get any leather pants, cause if you do then you might just miss out on a pleasure, and that you don't want to loose, and what do you mean you're a millionaire"? Buffy said cheekily, and then realizing that she had just herd that her girlfriend is a millionaire.

"Well the mayor left me a lot of money, well two million dollars to be exact, and so if I stay with you guys I'm gonna pay and I can treat you and your family to nice things, like you gave me before I went cuckoo". Faith said looking at an astounded Buffy and laughing.

"Faith you're a guest so no paying, you can use that money to get an education and stuff like that, but no paying, you got me". Buffy said as she laughed at the look on Faiths face.

A long silence struck the two girls until Faith said.

"Fine but that's all, well I can get some things for you and I saw just the exact thing I was wanting to get you". Faith finished.

"And just what might that be"? Buffy asked smiling at her counterpart.

"I'm not telling you, you're just gonna have to wait and see". Faith said as they got to the front door of Buffy's house, and now her as well.

"Buffy, is that you, I hope you got what you went out to get. Oh I guess you did". Said Buffy' coming into view, and noticing her daughter, and Faith standing in the door way to her house.

"Faith, it's nice to have you here again, but there is one thing I have to know before you move in". Buffy' said helping both girls in the house with Faith's bags.

"Go ahead, anything". Faith answered.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, to tell me the dream you had about Buffy and her next death, so I know when and where". She asked as she looked at the shocked look or her daughter and Faith's face.

"Mrs. Summers, I'm not sure you're ready for me to tell you or for that matter show you, like I showed Buffy, but if you're absolutely sure then I will tell you. Are you sure you want me to tell you"? Faith asked looking at the look on Buffy's face and recoiling in to herself.

"Faith, please don't tell her, she's not ready to hear it". Buffy begged Faith as she looked at her mom and shook her head.

"But Buffy, I want to help to stop you from dying, like Faith said, to angel". She said looking at Buffy.

"He really told you every word didn't the big guy"? Faith asked Buffy'.

"Yeah, down to the last full stop". She said giggling to herself and laughs harder as Faith joined her.

"Mom, I don't think that is such a good idea, you finding out how I end is not a pretty sight believe me I've seen it too". Buffy finished looking at her mom acting seriously.

"Buffy, if you really don't want me to know then, I won't get Faith to tell me, is that better"? Her mom asked, through her laughing.

"Thank you mom, but I don't want you to hear it at all, but I do know that it's not pretty so you're not getting to know, ever". Buffy finished looking at Faith, pleading through her eyes at her.

"Buffy, I actually don't want to know I was just testing her, to see if she would do it for you". She turned and smiled at Faith, and she smiled back.

"Did I pass"? Faith asked.

"Yes. With flying colours". She said scooping Faith up into a hug which surprised her.

"Thank you but is it okay if I go out for a while, I need to go get a few things at the mall. Mrs Summers would you like to join me"? She looked at Buffy' and winked at her.

"Why not, we need to get you a few things as well, like clothes and an extra bed, unless you two want to share a bed"? She asked, going red at the words she had said.

"What about me, I want to go shopping to, you know I can't live through a day without going shopping for at least three pairs of shoes". She said smiling up at her mom.

"No. I think I and Faith are going on a bonding session, and I think she doesn't want you to come, other wise she would have asked you to come with". Her mom said, after sticking her tongue out at her daughter.

"Yeah your mom is right I need to get something for you and I thought that it could be a surprise for you so no offence babe". Faith said going red at her telling her what she wanted to get her.

"Oh, okay but it better be good cause I'm missing you already". Buffy said blushing as her mom looked at her and smiled.

"Mrs Summers, I'm gonna buy an other bed for me, I don't want to share a bed just yet, we're together, but we're taking it slow, and when we're ready we can take it up to the next level. Is that okay with you"? Faith asked a quizzical looking Mrs Summers.

"Yes, but how you gonna pay for it, I have money but not a lot of it"? She asked looking at Faith and frowning.

"I have a bit of money, but I'm gonna use it wisely, that's why I want you to go with me to help pick the perfect bed and clothes, and the perfect you know what for you know who". She said smiling at Buffy.

"Good, but how much do you have exactly"? She asked.

"Well if I told ya I'd have to kill you". Faith said as she and Buffy burst out laughing.

"Okay, I came into two million, and one million is being transferred into your account when we get to the mall". She said beaming at a stunned Mrs Summers.

"Faith, i-i-I don't know what to say, but I do know that we ain't taking your money, not now not ever, from now on you're a member of this family, in fact I think I just found out a way to make you a member of this family, but you can still be classed as an outsider to give you and Buffy a chance". Said Mrs Summers after receiving a stern look from her eldest daughter.

"Give Buffy a chance with who? And what the is she doing in our house? Quick, Buffy get a bat or something to protect us from her". Said a over reacting Dawn walking into the room, and pointing at Faith swiftly running across the room and pushing Faith away from Buffy and her mom, and jumping in front of them getting into a fighting stance.

"Dawn? What are you doing back? You aren't due back for another week". Said Buffy and her mom in unison and diving at Dawn to stop her from jumping on Faith.

"This is Dawn"? Faith asked as she looked at a tallish girl, with long brown hair, and a girly look, to rival her big sister.

"What are you talking about, she knows me I mean I think I'd remember someone just about to slit my throat, but she can't remember me". At Dawns harsh words Faith pushes the two older Summer's women off of her and runs out the front door and up the street, to the only place she knew Buffy would never think to look for her, the graveyard they met the night before.


	5. Run Away

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews people, i own none of the characters they all belong to Joss, i do not get any money for these, it is for what i thought should have happened.

A/N: Sorry it's late but my computer was on the blitz. Please keep R&R, it makes me happy, the more you R&R the more i'll post with means less suspension for you the readers. If you would like me to stop just ask and i'll be happy to satisfie you.

Heres the next Chapter, Sorry it's late.

* * *

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 4

Run Away

Faith sat on a headstone, as tear after tear flowed down her face, just starring at the sun until she felt the presence of a vampire, but it felt familiar, she could not place it, until a bleach blonde man stood in front of her and said with a familiar English accent.

"Oh, bloody hell, I thought you were in a poky, not out of it"? Said Spike just as the sun went down, as he watched a tear stained Faith.

"Yeah, well I wish I was never let out now, I knew I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way, now, I don't know what to do". Faith said looking into Spike's ice blue eyes and smiled at him to reassure him that she was safe to approach.

"Oh bloody hell, not you as well"? Spike asked, not knowing what he was on about Faith asked him.

"What you on about Spiky". Faith asked as he laughed at her, at the change of his name.

"You mean that you're in love with the slayer, like half of Sunnyhell is". Spike said laughing at the look of shear terror on the face of the brunette, as she looked at him and he knew she had fell in love with the petite blonde, like he was.

"You too, huh". Faith asked the blonde vampire.

"Yip and she knows it, I remember a few months ago, I had her and Dru tied up and I told her I loved her, and you know what, all she could say was oh my god, so I still love her but it can never be, since I know who she really loves, and I remember when I found out, as it was last night". Said Spike as he continued on.

"I was watching her sleeping, at her window and it was open so I could hear what she was saying, and I could see what see was doing, I heard her saying your name over and over again, as I watched her having a bit fun with herself, I knew right away that she was in love with you, cause ever since I knew her, at night a few times, I would sneak up and watch her sleeping, and I could hear her mumble your name, but I thought she was dreaming of killing you but then after seeing and hearing the proof, I realized that I had no chance, even when I saw her with Riley, she would try and spend as much time away from him as possible, she would even go patrolling with me". At his words Faith jumped off the headstone she was sitting on and walked further into the cemetery.

"Faith, I know it's hard for you, but I know you love her, go to her, give her a chance, she may be a stuck up tight ass with no sense of fun, but you do love her, so tell her and you can give her that love that she wants to give you". Spike said, acting like he was Mr I know her to well, and she wants a person that she loves and that person is you, kinda person.

"You know what, I think I know why she would spend lots of time with you rather that beef stick". Faith said as she looked Spike in the eyes and saw the fire that he had when he looked her in the eyes as Buffy.

"I knew you liked her you just never wanted to admit it". Faith said to Spike as she turned away from him.

"Yeah well I know what she wants and it ain't me, so go to her". Spike said as he tried his hardest to follow Buffy's orders.

"She sent you, didn't she"? Faith asked the bleach blonde vampire, as she remembered all the things he had said, and thought at why he would give away the one person he loves.

"Bloody hell, what do you think, in a way yes, but I want her to be happy, and for her to be happy she has to be with you, she said that you had been let out and that I was to tread lightly, I know how you feel about her, cause every time I said her name, I could sense you getting excited, and I know that you love her and she loves you, but come on luv she wants to die, again, with you gone she might just give up, when she was brought back, the first thing she done was look around the town that had been trashed that night and she thought she was in hell, her first words were, am I in hell, and I knew she was thinking what did her friends do to her, why did they bring her back from a place she was happy, and she told me that, that place was with you, she was the happiest person then and so she should be now, but if you want to kill her again go ahead I wont try and stop you". Spike finished as he looked at a flabbergasted Faith.

"You mean you know, she told me no one was to know, only her mom and that was it, but I met the one person, I'm supposed to know and I don't know her, I was going to get told about her, and she told me what I had did, I almost slit her throat and I don't even know her, but I know she was a big ball of energy, and that she got the person I love killed by the one thing that was after her, and now I have her back I'm happy if she's happy, but I can't be around here to look at the people I hurt so much, so I know what I'm going to do, I going back to L.A to make a fresh start, to give Buffy space to forget, to you it might look like running away but from where I am looking, it looks like giving someone their life back". Faith finished looking away from Spike, so he could not see her crying.

"I know you want to protect her but don't you think you could do it a little closer, say in her bed, I know I'm being a bit straight forward but I think you need to see, and know how much she loves you, and you to show her how much you love her, come to think about it, she even told me that if I got you back for her she would let me live as long as I never bit a living person ever again, so I mains well get you to her, to make her happy and for her to live on a strong beautiful girl, with her girlfriend, you, I know that you might just want to take off, but I never knew you were a chicken". Spike finished and smiled at Faith as she turned round at the name chicken.

"What am I doing? Why have I turned into a sissy, and why do I feel like this and for what, some girl, I'm supposed to be straight, but I can't help it, what is she doing to me"? Faith said remembering her backbone.

"I'm not going anywhere, but, I want to be the one person that will give her, her life back, if it means being with her, well in a way you just made me realize that I love her more and more I'm standing here talking to you, and I hope you know that, but promise me something now, that you won't tell an other living or in fact you won't tell anyone about us, cause that promise she made it only came from her, so I can kill you, and I have to thank you, for making me realize that running away doesn't solve anything, so thank you, for giving me my life as well". Faith finished as she done something that shocked her and Spike, but it shocked the person that was watching her from the trees, she grabbed Spike and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Your welcome pet, but there's something you should know, is that Buffy her mom and the lil bit are out looking for you, so you better, go do anything you were going to do, ie look for your girlfriend". Spike finished as he turned and walked into the shadows of the night, as Faith turned and ran the whole way back to Buffy's house.

As she neared the house she found a surprise, in the form of Buffy looking through her bedroom window, as she saw Faith she sprinted down the stairs and ran towards Faith an scooped her up in her arms, just as she saw scooped up into the hug, she felt someone watching them, as she pulled the older girl off of her she looked into her tear stained green eyes, she looked over her shoulders and found Dawn looking at her sister in horror.

"Buffy, what are you doing? She tried to kill us, and you're all over her as if nothing had happened, as if-as if you-you no that can't be right but you, and Riley are". Dawn looked at her sister and then Faith, and realized that she was in love with the tall brunette.

"Buffy, are you sure you're in love with her cause I hate seeing you hurt, and because now I know she done it to push you away, cause now I realize that she loves you too, the way you two looked at each other back then, it's all so clear you, all so, so clear now". Dawn finished as she looked at Buffy and then at Faith.

"Dawn I do love Faith and she me, but can you please not tell anyone right now, I know that might be hard, but it's for the best, until the gang see the Faith I see then they won't accept it, they won't accept that she's changed until they know she is willing to save anyone, even if it means her downfall". Buffy finished, as she kissed Faith on the chin because she could not reach her lips.

"Faith, I want to see the Faith she is on about, soon, but, I want you to come in and get set up, because I heard mom and Buffy going on about a promise and how you're moving in, so come on in and prove to me that you have changed". Dawn finished, as she turned and went back in the house, as her sister walked back in the house and turned to face Faith, as Faith bent down she whispered in the smaller girl's ear.

"I know what you told the bleach vamp, and that's cheating". Faiths finished as she blew on her ear making the blondes knees go weak.

"I'm sorry about that, but he was the only person I know that could get through to you, like he got me to think about you, to be true to myself, and give into to my feelings. Did it work"? Buffy whispered back as she felt Faith shudder.

"It might have worked a little too well". She whispered back, as Buffy grabbed her hand and entwined them.

"Now we can show each other, but in time". As she saw the look of shock in the brunettes face.

"Buffy there's just one more thing that I want you to tell me, and you have to be honest"? Faith asked as she stopped the blonde on the steps of the house, and turned her round to face her.

"It's B, to you and ask away, I will give you the world, if I could that is". Said Buffy as she smiled at the look of glee on the others face.

"Okay B, How long have you been fighting your feelings because I think it's been the same perhaps longer than you"? Faith asked as the blonde smiled at how easy the question was.

"Since I was born". She replied, as she pulled the brunette down and kissed her softly, but passionately.

"Eewwww, I so did not want to see that especially you kissing an other girl Buffy get a room". Dawn said appearing at the door, and recoiling at her sister kissing an other girl.

"I shouted like ten times, dinners ready, gees get a life you two, instead of smooching on the stairs, god". She said as she watched the two girls, turn red.

"You kiss your mama with that mouth". Faith asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so what, you were the one that gave me, me". Dawn finished, and looked at Buffy and recoiled.

"I mean yeah but she ain't met me, me yet". Faith laughed but then recoiled at the look she got from Buffy.

"You're in trouble tonight". Buffy whispered to Faith as they followed Dawn into the house.

"Oh no I better run I'm gonna get a sore ass". Faith said back, but then caught the serious look on the other girls face.

"You really ain't joking around"? Faith asked panic in her voice now.

"Oh yeah I mean it". Buffy said smiling as they entered the dinning room.

"Faith, I'm glad you came back, did you go anywhere special, are you alright, and did you work out what you wanted to work out"? She was bombarded with questions from Buffy'.

"Too all of them in order, no, yes, and yes, I worked out that I can't keep running away from the one person I love". Faith finished as she suddenly felt interested in her boots, and red crept up her neck.

"Good, it's nice to hear it. Would you like something to eat"? She was asked as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"No thanks, I feel a bit tired, is it okay if I go and sleep for a while"? Faith asked, as she felt three pairs of eyes on her.

"Yeah, I'll keep something for you later, and you can come shopping with me tomorrow, and no, we ain't taking any". She said as Faith opened her mouth to say about giving them money.

"Okay, thanks, I'll just go lie down for a while, see ya later". Faith said as she felt Buffy hold on to her more tightly.

Buffy was starting to un hook her arms from around the brunette, and grabbed her hand, and said to her mom.

"I think I'll go lie down to I'm a bit tired myself". Buffy said a she faked a yawn.

"Okay honey, I'll save some for you both, now go lie down and get some sleep". She said as she started putting some chips on a plate for Dawn and adding some to an other plate for herself.

Buffy grabbed Faith's hand, and started to hall her towards the stairs and up them towards Buffy's bedroom.

"Buffy, try and sleep, don't hassle Faith, she looks exhausted". Came a shout from downstairs, the voice she herd made her drop Faith's hand and she stopped to think, as she looked at Faith who was on the step below her, and then at her bedroom, she was looking at the step ahead of her, turning away from Faith and just as she was making up her mind to let Faith sleep and go back down stairs, she felt Faith grab her hand and push her way past Buffy, pulling her towards the bedroom.

"You know, I think I should leave you to sleep so I think I'll jus-" But she never got to finish her sentence, because as soon as Faith shut the door she had put her finger to the blondes mouth and kissed her on the nose, causing the girl to look into the brunettes eyes and see, the hunger that was there that morning.

"Faith, I think you nee-" But Faith just placed a soft, of the softest kisses on her lips that just turned her to jelly, but from Faith experience in their dream, before the blondes legs could give way Buffy was swept up into the strong arms of her girlfriend.

"Buffy, you know I can't sleep so I thought we could just lie down for a while and then maybe go slaying, cause I know that you still do that and I know that just cause I'm here, that you ain't gonna stop so we can do it together". Faith finished, as she was pulled over to the bed.

"That sounds good, but, I've been out slaying every night for the past two weeks solid, I phoned Giles earlier and he said I can have tonight and tomorrow off, so no slaying, just Faith time". Buffy whispered, as she pulled Faith on the bed and she sat on the girls lap.

"That's five by five with me". Faith replied smiling at the small girl on her lap.

"And I need to punish you for teaching Dawn swear words". She said, as she smiled cheekily at the brunette she saw sitting on, as she saw the colour drain out of the girls face.

"What do I have to do"? Faith asked fear seeping into her words.

"Well let me see, I could do that, or that, oh and this". As she pushed the girl down till she was lying on her bed, and she tickled her, until she could swear Faith was going to pass out, from laughing to hard, she could hear the other girls blood pumping round her body as she slid her tickling stray hands down to Faith's toned stomach , as the muscles tightened, and twitched, as she went limp under the blondes ferocious tickling, but still awake hoping that the girl had thought that she had passed out but listened as the other girl spoke.

"Well her knowing that I can give her anything she wants is gonna make her stay, I mean I love her more than the universe, but I feel she loves me more, god I do love you but I can't show you until you feel ready". She said as she bent over Faith and kissed her softly on the lips, she manoeuvred the brunette under the covers and tucked her in, then went under the bed she grabbed her sleeping bag, but just as she was laying on the floor so close to nodding off she heard Faith murmuring in her sleep.

"Buffy, no please come back, okay I up but I love you, please, please don't leave me, I need you baby, please just stay with me". Faith said as she jumped up looking around the room, for Buffy.

"Hay, baby I'm here, and I'm never gonna leave you, please try to remember, that you and me can never be broken". Buffy said as she saw Faith jump off the bed and cower in the corner, trying to hide from Buffy, in shame of her reaction to her dream.

"Buffy, are you real? Am I still dreaming"? Faith asked as she watched Buffy get up and walk slowly over to her, as she broke the silence that hung over the room.

"I'm real baby, I'll never leave you". Buffy said kneeling down next to her girlfriend.

As Buffy put her hand on her girlfriends check she was stopped by her girlfriend and pushed her away.

"Faith, what's wrong baby"? Buffy asked at her girlfriend's reaction.

"I don't want you to see me like this, I'm not liking anyone seeing me like this not even you, there is a side to me that thinks you don't love me but mine only comes out when I'm sleeping, all my fears are made into my dreams, my in cased nightmares, so I know you wont want me now so I'll go, I'll be gone before you wake up". Faith said her hands wrapped tightly around her body, as she rocked backwards and forwards.

"Faith, I still love, I love ever side of you, even when you were evil, and in fact that turned me on even more, so please don't leave because we can get you help for that, but if you don't mind then I think you should lie down, not sleeping just kissing then if you want we can go out slaying, just to take your mind off of things". Buffy said, as she stopped the girl from answering her back, and just pulled her close to her but she felt like she wasn't close enough, so she pulled Faith over to the bed and made sure she was lying down comfortably, before she asked the brunette if she wanted to get changed into something more sleep like wear or she could sleep in her clothes or Buffy secretly knew the girl slept naked so she hopped she was luck.

"I'm just gonna sleep my usual way". Faith answered.

"And whats that way"? Buffy asked, slyly trying to get the younger girl to relax and forget about everything except Buffy, and it worked.

"Naked". Faith answered in barley a whisper but Buffy's slayer hearing picked her answer up.

"I'm not sure, that means I can't sleep my usual". Buffy said pouting.

"And what's that way"? Faith asked the other girl.

"Oh I've been sleeping naked for a few years now but, I only do it when on my own, it gives me a sense of freedom". Buffy answered inwardly smiling at herself.

"Oh it does, does it, well I don't care if people see, so take that". Faith said as she started stripping her clothes off, her t-shirt was the first to go, then her jeans, then her bra, and finally her boxers, Buffy laughed at the other girl's boxers.

"What's so funny"? Faith asked as she stood In front of a speechless Buffy.

"That shut you up". Faith said as she burst out laughing at Buffy gawping at her.

"Okay, if you're gonna play it like that". Buffy said as she started to strip, she done away with her white vest top and underneath that she had on a black sports bra, she was naked within five seconds, her navy shorts went and then it was her white boxers, the same ones Faith were wearing.

"That's why I laughed, I had on the same boxers". Buffy said and then looked at the look of surprise on the brunettes face.

"What"? Buffy asked, as she saw Faith looking at her breasts, they looked small from the outside, but when they got out they were almost as big as hers.

"Damn, now that's cheating". Faith said in a whisper but Buffy heard it.

"Is it now, well you standing there, all naked ain't helping me either, so I ain't cheating". Buffy said smiling as the other girl lay back down on the bed.

"Now that's what you get for earlier, no kisses for you tonight". Faith said smiling at the other girl's reaction.

"Now that isn't fair". Buffy said pouting for as long as it would take Faith to react, she was a tough nut to crack but after five minutes of pouting and standing in front of the other girl naked made her crack.

"Come here you ditz". Faith said as she remembered, a cartoon she watched a few months ago in prison, called Sailor Moon I remember it was all about fighting the Negaverse and saving the world, come to think of it she remembered a part at the beginning of season three where Serena tripped up and ended up banging into Darien, and he said you're a klutz but you're my klutz, it was romantic and yet it made her think of a few mistakes Buffy had, and thought that she was Darien and that Buffy was Serena, all pouty and cute, but they were split up, they were brought back together by their future selves, but I know I love her so I won't tell her just yet that I'm obsessed with it.

"But you're my ditz". Faith said just as she was jumped on, and kissed on the lips, she rolled Buffy off of her so she could be in control, but then again with their warm skin touching each other and the feelings that were wanting out were hanging by a thin thread, Faith pulled away just as she thought that she was about to pop.

"Buffy, us this close all naked, it's a little to close for comfort, and I went to screw you soo bad, but if we stay like this then I'm gonna, you know". Faith babbled

"Faith breathe". Buffy ordered as she saw that she was turning purple in the face.

As Faith began to breathe Buff decided to take control.

"You said you wanted me so bad, but the restrictions you have on doesn't stop us from doing it for fun, and all you have to do lie back and enjoy the ride". Buffy said as she swung her leg over Faith's naked body, straddling her.

"Buffy, I was meaning the both of us but for fun is not a good idea because it could lead to…oh my god Buffy please stop, I don't want…to…do this right…now". Faith pleaded as she felt Buffy start to rub, her soft spot getting her ready for a night of fun.

"Oh come on I don't care anymore cause I know when I wake up you will have done a runner so please, just for tonight, let me show you what real love is all about"? Buffy asked Faith as she felt the younger girl buck her trying to get free.

"Okay, but if you wake up and I'm gone then you have to promise me to move on and give life a go"? Faith asked the older girl on top of her.

"I promise". Buffy finally said after she started to feel a fire erupt from within the tiny blonde..

"Okay, then take it away". Faith said as Buffy was up first.

"I'm glad I have Slayer stamina, cause damn this is gonna be good". Buffy said as she started kissing the girl below her knowing that this was the last time they would see each other.

A tear slid down her face as she thought about her happy place, as she moved her way down Faith's body, she suddenly felt herself, being flipped over, and felt Faith start to kiss her, she closed her eyes as an other one rolls down her face, she felt Faith stare at her and then she opened them to see the girl she loved so dearly crying to.

"What's wrong"? Buffy asked the taller girl.

"You". Faith replied as she looked into Buffy's eyes and saw more tears waiting to slip down her slender check bone.

"Buffy, I'm not going anywhere, I just thought, that if you would want to spend more time with me, rather than each others brains out we could just kiss, I know this is hard for you, but I'm not ready yet, earlier, I saw a fire that was never in your eyes ever before, so I thought you were gonna do that but after I faked me passing out, I heard ever word you said, but then with my eyes closed I started to fall asleep, the first time in months I was and still am happy, but the other thing I feel, is fear, I'm am scared, because I want to but I don't know if it'll be enough to show you, so any time before we do that, we're just not gonna go there until both of us are ready". Faith finished as she, looked down at a smiling Buffy and smiled back.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, and we will take it slow, I just wanted to see if you really ment taking it slow, so we'll just stick to this". Buffy said as she leaned forwards and kissed her on the nose, and the two girls leapt into each others arms, just holding each other until they both drifted off to sleep, and the last thing Faith said to Buffy right before she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm never leaving you, I'm never running away, you're my B forever and my…"


	6. Our Little Secret

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to Joss, i do not get any money for this, it is for my pure own enjoyment, of what i thout should have happened.

A/N: Sorry it's a bit late but my computer is still on the blitz, so i'll keep posting as much as i can when i'm at my friends,or something like that. Keep R&R it makes me happy to see that people are reading and telling me what they think i should do (even if it is flames) So please keep R&R, to tell me if i should continue or stop chocolates are welcome. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5

Our Little Secret

"Wake up sleepy head". Buffy could hear someone calling her from the back of her head, as she felt something soft and warm graze the side of her face.

"Wake up sleepy head". The voice repeated as she opened her eyes, to find Faith gazing at her, and she thought she was still dreaming.

"Are you real? Cause if you are, then I can get used to this". Buffy said as a eating grin spread across Faiths face.

"I don't know about that B? Am I real? Let's test that". Faith finished as she bent down and gave her a softest of the softest kisses on the smaller girl's lips, as she returned the kiss, soft but full of love, and caring.

"Mmmmm, I could get used to this, defiantly". Buffy and Faith chorused, at the same time, as they pulled away, then the started laughing, at the way they had said it at the same time.

"Your mom's been shouting for you to get up, or you'll me late. Late for what"? Faith said as Buffy looked at the clock, and saw what the time was on her alarm clock, and jumped out of bed and scrambled over to her dresser, haling her clothes out and throwing them all over the place to find something to wear for the day ahead, and to tell the gang that Faith was back, and not psycho.

"I'm gonna be late". The still sleepy blonde said slapping herself on the face, for getting about the brunette still in her bed, staring at her as though she was a loony that was mistakenly let out of the psycho ward, for the sane one.

"You better stop that cause if you do it hard enough you'll be later than you are already, cause you will have knocked your self unconscious, I should know I done it enough times when I was in the poky". Faith said from behind the covers as the older girl scolded her.

"FAITH, you better not have done". She said as she slid a white tank top over her sports bra, and sliding her denim jeans on after throwing all her clothes on the floor, and turning round, to face the younger girl, looking at her from beneath the covers, shaking at the way she was scolded.

"Joking, B. Na ma big bertha gave me the reason to knock her out, so I slapped myself around, but I accidentally knocked my self out, but she was trapped in the tight for a few days, I got let off because I made it look like she knocked me out and she did herself in, she never let anyone come near me". She said shyly, from behind it, as a laugh escaped her mouth, which was stopped the second the blonde looked at her.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you when I get back". Buffy said as she ran out the door, down the stairs and out the front door shouting her goodbyes, to her mom and her sister, but shouting I love you to Faith, as she herd the front door snap shut, someone entered the room, and sat at the foot of the bed looking at a stunned Faith.

"Hey Sunny D, whats up"? Faith asked, just noticing the younger girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought that with Buffy at college, that you me and mom could go shopping together, the school doesn't go back till tomorrow for me". Dawn answered the still naked girl in front of her, as she moved up the bed as the covers slipped off of her; Dawn turned her head to face the other way.

"I'll get dressed the now then; you can stay and keep me company if you want, I still want to know what I did to deserve Buffy's love in return, but for the now I want to know everything about you". Faith said as Dawn turned around, and hugged a naked Faith, who was stunned by the bold gesture, from the younger girl.

"Five by five". Dawn said as she released a naked Faith.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I never ment to hug you all, oh natural". Dawn said turning away as red as a tomato.

"It's no big, besides your just as bubbly as your sister was at her age, I think we're gonna get along just fine". Faith said as she motioned for Dawn to turn around, so she could get out of bed and get dressed, she walked over to her bags and grabbed the first piece of clothing that came to hand was a pair of black leather pants, she pulled an other pair of boxers out and when she dove back in the bag she found a black vest top to go with her black leather pants, she pulled everything on and when she had finished she checked her self over in the mirror, and a smile played across her features, as she saw the younger girl had been watching her.

"Wow. Can I sleep with you too, cause I never get to wear leather, this is sooo not fair". Dawn said pulling the same pouting scam her big, small sister would pull.

"Na, I think your sister would get jealous, and I like a non killer psycho Buffy". Faith said laughing at the look of wanting on the younger girls face as she looked longingly at Faith leather pants.

"Screw her". Dawn replied, not taking her gaze off the older girl's leather pants.

"Dawn Summers". Came a stern voice from the door, as she whipped round to find her mom glaring at her.

"Sorry mom, sorry Faith". Dawn replied apologetically, as she turned to face Faith, but looked at the ground instead.

"It's okay Sunny D, but I think I taught you that, and I shouldn't have, I'm really, really, really sorry Mrs S". Faith said as she faced Mrs Summers, with a look of pleading on her face.

"Yeah you did, but I was told that you yourself didn't teach me, it was the fake memory Faith, so I'll give you a break, for the moment". Dawn said trying to break the bad carmatic vibe in the room.

"Right, girl's breakfast is ready, there's toast, and well basically it's the full works". She said turning away from the room and down the stair to her morning dosage of coffee.

"Well come on then, I'm starved, are you"? Dawn asked but was answered by Faith sprinting past her and down the stairs to get something to eat.

"I'm gonna beat you short stuff". Faith turned round to gloat, but was pushed past as she found the younger girl zooming past her.

"Hey no fair, you're cheating". Faith shouted as she caught up at the kitchen entrance.

"Yeah well, I kinda had practice when Buffy used to live here, but with you here it will be more of a challenge". Dawn replied as she sat down and pulled everything towards her, and loading up her plate.

"Is she a slayer too, cause she sure piles it on her plate as if she's one too"? Faith asked Mrs Summers who looked at the two girls and started laughing.

"I don't know but I think when Buffy died, she suddenly started doing what Buffy did, so I think, you should see if it's true, I haven't told Buffy, just to be on the safe side". She whispered to Faith who sat down next to her.

"That's five by five with me Mrs S". Faith answered in a low whisper to the older woman.

"Hey mom, how many times have I told you, I'm not a slayer"? She said as she heard every word her mom just said to the brunette sitting next to her mother.

"Woops. Busted". She whispered under her breath, as she saw Faith look up at her.

"So short stuff was called after her big sis died, now all we need is you to be called". She said as she turned to the older woman.

"Looks like it is". She answered, as all three girls piled food on their plates and ate.

"Hey Will, What's up? How's Tara"? Buffy asked, as she acted as if a bomb was ready to explode in her face.

"In order of being asked, nothing's up, and Tara's fine. How are you today, you coping still"? Willow asked as she noticed Buffy was acting as if she was on hot coals.

"Fine, but I want you to call a meeting at the Magic Box, and make sure everyone is there, I don't want to cause I ruckuses but I have to let you all meet her and, I want to tell you guys something that this person was there for, and that they've changed, so how about my normal post slayage drop, then you can see for your self's, right I have to motor, see you tonight". Buffy said as she ran away from Willow as she ran off, into the hustle and bustle of the school campus.

"Fine". She shouted to the running blonde, who was acting as if she was in a hurry to get to see someone.

"Oh, bloody hell, not now, I'm busy slayer. Not the now slayer. Oh god I'm never gonna get this right, she gonna suspect I'm doing some thing I'm not supposed to be doing". Spike said as he walked across the cemetery just as the sun had set.

"So, Little D, you're one of the big girls then. How's school been, even though you go back tomorrow"? Faith asked the younger girl.

"Five by five". Dawn answered smoothly.

"Hey that'line little one, you're treading fine water". Faith said, as a smile curled at the edge of the other girls lip.

"Did you hear that"? Faith asked as she caught the sudden voice of an English accent.

"Oh, it's only Spike. Wait what's he saying"? Dawn and Faith creped behind a near by mausoleum, to listen to what the platinum blonde vampire was saying.

"Maybe I should just let them have love, for god knows she needs some satisfaction in her life". He mumbled to him self as he passed the spot where Faith and Dawn were listening.

"She deserves for her true love, not just a vampire with the love giving, and not receiving, I mean we've done it enough times, but she does it to let the slayer out of her, I loved watching her eyes change colour, the slight tint of blue goes through them and it's like I'm staring at a different person, I'll let her girlfriend find out the hard way when they do it". Spike said as he and his mumbling voice fades off into the dark.

"Did I just walk into a soap opera? Cause I think I just herd that my girlfriend is still boinking the undead, and…and…and Spike…with Spike". Faith stuttered as she looked at a pale faced Dawn.

"Faith, breathe". Dawn said as she looked at Faith who was not breathing for the amount of shock and surprise.

"Yeah, I can do that". Faith managed to say as she was slapped on the face, and brought back down to reality, tacking a sharp breath she looked at Dawn, who had slapped her.

"Thanks, but I think we can keep this to our selves the now until we fully understand the circumstances at this moment in time, what do you think"? She said as Dawn nodded her head.

"So, double vodka it is". Faith said to herself as she took a glass bottle out of her pocket and took a swig, as she took the bottle from her mouth, it was taken away from her hands and handed back half empty.

"Dawn, are you okay"? Faith asked the other slayer.

"Knowing that my sister has been, you know with Spike, I think I just want to forget it". She said as she looked ahead of them as they exited the graveyard and walked down the street towards the Espresso Pump.

"What'll it be Dawn"? Faith asks the other girl, as she gets a low softly voiced answer if it was not for slayer hearing she would not have heard.

"Red-eye". Was her answer from the younger girl.

"Dawn, that'll have you bouncing off the roof, I think I'll get you a hot chocolate, cause that's what I'm gonna have". Faith said as the younger girl just nodded her head for her answer.

"Five by five". She was told as she walked away to order there drinks, after she had got Dawn to a table.

"Thanks". Dawn said as a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her.

"So, what have you been doing at school, I know I could never go back to school because I hated it". Faith said, acwordly trying to break the acword silence that hung over the pair.

"I hate maths and English, and okay, I miss the last class every day, but that's because of this girl that keeps on picking on me, so I skipped that class, I'm sorry". Dawn said, as she hung her head in shame.

"It's okay little D, but you're a slayer so why don't youice her, I bet they wouldn't know what a slayer is so they won't know anything about you, but you would be banded a freak, so in a way I admire your courage, so good, and what does your sister say about you being bullied"? Faith asked as she noticed Dawn's face colour change, from rosy to chalk white.

"I haven't told her about getting bullied cause then she'd find out that I'm a slayer too, and that's something I don't want her to know about until the time is right, so please could you do something about it, cause if she did something then she'd find out and oh god I'm babbling now so I'll shut up". Dawn said as the older girl burst out laughing, at her babbling.

"Yeah sure D, but I need to know more about you, before I go getting all defensive on you, I mean it's not like I know anything apart from when I look at you I get a lot of weird memories, like I do know you, but I don't". Faith said thinking it over in her head and shaking it, as she looked into the colour gaining face of the younger brunette.

"That's why I think we should get to know the each other like we are today". Faith said, as Dawn burst out laughing at the speech Faith had made.

"What's so funny?" Asked Faith, a frown gracing her face.

"You're taking everything serious, and treating me like I'm an adult, I guess I'm not used to it coming from you, I mean what I remember of the fake memories I had put in my head. But you treated me like you treated me back then, with a certain amount of respect that Mom and Buffy have never given me, and oh god I'm babbling again, I've been hanging around Willow to much, and I'll shut up now". Dawn said lifting her cup to her lips and taking a drink to silence herself, as Faith started to chuckle huskily.

"I think it's just contagious". Faith said as she whips her head up to the presences of a very pissed of red headed witch.

"Get away from her now". Willow said as she stars to chant something under her breath.

"Willow, no". Dawn shouts as Faith is blasted across the coffee shop with an incredible wave of power.

Dawn jumps to her feet, and tackles the very pissed of Witch.

"Dawn what are you doing with her? Are you okay? We need to go find Buffy and get this back to where she came from". Willow said as she pulled herself up of the floor and stares around at the amount of on-lookers.

"But first. We have to get her out of here and tied up". Willow said as she pulled Dawn of the floor.

"Willow, you have to stop right there, or I will be forced to knock you out". Dawn said as she used her Slayer speed to run to Faith's unconscious body.

"Yeah right the most you can give me is tickles. Dawnie we have to get her out of here before she kills all of these innocent people". Willow said as she mumbled something else under her breath, as Faith's unconscious form is levitated in o the air as all the on-lookers in the Espresso Pump fell down unconscious.

"Willow what did you do"? Dawn shouted as she looked up at a fuming Willow, her eyes black with the effects of the magic she had just used, as she gazed away from the angry red head and looked around the room, at all the unconscious people.

"Oh, there all gonna wake up but they won't remember what they saw, just something I've learned". Willow said as her eyes went back to their usual colour, of green.

As soon as Faith body was hanging in the air she manuvered it through the Espresso Pump and towards the magic box.


	7. She'll Never Change

Sorry this is late my friends but i went through a very bad case of writers block and i'm in the middle of moving house and other things that were a little bit more than my imagination. Hope you like it and sorry again.

Thanks to TOBGN for helping me get my head back together again THANK YOU!

Now on with the show as usual Reviews are welcome and bombs and other nasty things u can think of if u don't like it.

Chapter 6

She'll Never Change

"Willow, please calm down, in fact put her down and I'll explain everything." Dawn pleaded with the angry red headed witch, who had the unconscious form of the brunette slayer, hovering in front of her, as the red head marched down the street with the hovering girl and a freaked out Dawn in tow.

"Dawn! What is-" Buffy shouted from across the street, as she caught sight of her sister, but froze mid sentence as she caught the unconscious form of her girlfriend hovering in front of a very pissed off red headed wicca.

"Willow, please put her down." Buffy shouted, pleadingly as she sprinted across the street, towards her unconscious girlfriend, her sister and one pissed off witch.

"I saw you earlier, and you never said anything about this psycho bitch being back. And what? It slipped your mind?" Willow seethed pointing at the unconscious floating brunette slayer.

"Buffy! I thought you were gonna tell everyone, that Faith was back, and not psycho." Dawn scolded her older sister.

"I was gonna do it at the Magic Box! That's where I was goin now!" Buffy mumbled as she suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Buffy! I want a proper answer." Willow demanded of the small blonde who was felling smaller and smaller as the red heads words got louder.

"Can we finish this conversation in the Magic Box, people are starting to stare"? Dawn asked going slightly pink around the ears.

"I'll explain the rest when we get to the Magic Box. And why did you knock her out? She wasn't doing anything wrong was she?" Buffy asked, now eyeing her unconscious girlfriend, or was it some sick joke to get her back for sticking her knife in her belly? At that moment she doubted the brunette slayer and a thought had passed through her head, why would I fall for Faith? I mean, she's sexy, and OH MY GOD those curves, but the thought was shot, clear from her head, when the brunette began to mumble in her slumber.

"Buffy…no…don't leave me…you can't die…BUFFY!" She screamed as she jolted awake, in mid air.

"Willow! Put her down!" Buffy and Dawn screamed at the witch, as she hit the ground with a loud thud and a groan, Faith rolled over scared and still delirious from the dream, she curled up to the wall, three doors down from the Magic Box, whimpering.

Buffy, dashing to the side of her girlfriend, who as soon as she saw that the blonde was alive and well grabbed onto her for dear life.

"Shhh, Faith, I'm here, I'm not going to die. Let's get you to the Magic Box, and get things sorted with Giles." Buffy said to the pretty shaken up brunette.

"Buffy. What's going on? Why are you helping her? She tried to kill us all, and now you're helping her." Willow asked as she lost some of the anger in her face, and was replaced by confusion.

"Willow! Shut the fuck up!" Dawn screamed at the angry red headed witch.

"You lost control again! I'm going to have to do something about it. I have to tell Giles and Tara, what will happen to the people you knocked unconscious?" Dawn asked as the red heads face changed to a map of fear in the matter of milliseconds.

"No! Dawnie I'm sorry, I promise not to lose control again, please I don't like what they do, it makes me feel violated and my personal thoughts invaded. Please don't tell." Willow wined like a little school girl.

"Okay, but next time I'm telling." Dawn shot back, with a smile to he sister.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Willow squealed as she swept the youngest of the Summers woman into a big bear hug.

"I don't know if I should be jealous, or pleased that you two finally have smiles o your faces." Came an all too familiar calming voice, from the door of the Magic Box, three doors down.

"Tara!" Dawn squealed, as she pushed the blushing red head out the way, and leapt into the open arms of the shy blonde witch.

"Dawnie!" Tara said back just as enthusiastically as the youngest slayer crushed her to death.

"How's the slaying going?" Tara whispered in the younger girls ear, so she could only hear her.

"Five by five!" Dawn Whispered back just as quietly.

"Tara it's nice to see you, really, but could you help me?" Buffy asked the shy witch, who nodded her answer back to the small blonde.

"Thanks." Buffy said as the blonde muttered under her breath, as Faith was gently helped up magically, just enough to encourage the brunette to stand on her own two feet, supportingher weight on the small blonde slayer.

"Buffy! I can walk ya know, i ain't no nenderthaule." Faith protested as she found out very quickly that the other girl was tring to have an excuse ti be so close to her.

"Faith! You might have broken something when you landed, i'm just trying to help." Buffy said back to the brunette pleading for the brunette to let her be close, so as the gang wouldn't suspect anything.

"GILES!" Willow belowed from the door of the Magic Box.

"What is it?" He replied back, very iritated from behind the counter loking up from the book, he had his head buried in.

"Surprise!" Buffy said weakly as the older man caught sight of the hunched over brunette, five foot five slayer, newly released from prison.

"Mom told ya huh?" Dawn said as she got glares from her sister, Faith and Willow, Tara just smiled at the very blunt teenager, just tunred slayer.

"Well yes, and it was just that she was back, and to not do or say anything to upset her, in anyway sahpe or form." Giles finnished as Buffy helped the taller slayer into a chair, as she glanced up to glare more at her taller little sister.

"What?" The younger slayer asked her sister as she sat down oposit the hunched over older brunette slayer.

"We ar gonna have to have a little chat later, but right now we're here because of a slayer dream and you my little sister are way to young to be in this metting so i'm afraid you are going to have to go home. Now go!" Buffy shot at her sister as she glared at the rising brunette as she left the Magic Box mumbling all the horible names she had herd at her sister.

"I heard that!" Buffy shouted at her sister, as soon as she'd gotten the the door.

"Bite me!" Dawn shouted back, as soon as Buffy had gotten half an inch of the chair he was caught by Faith.

"Just leave her, she'll get over it." Faith said trying to calm the pissed off girl down, as she visiably calmed down at the touch of the brunette.

"What slayer dream? You never told me anything about a slayer dream. Did you?" Willow asked going straight into babble mode, which stared to chuckle at but as soon as the Red head caught her eye she stopped and looked down at her feet, the gaze of the Red head telling her not to mess around cause she wasn't in a good mood with her.

"So-" Faith was just about o apoligize but was cut off by the angry Red head.

"Don't even think about it, not matter what comes out your mouth i will never believe a word of it, you'll always be the same, you'll never change, so save your breath you might be needing it." Willow shot at the now blushing brunette slayer.

"WILLOW!" Giles, Bufy and Tara shouted at the now blushing Red head.

"Did you not hear anything i just said, we have to get the facts before we judge her, i believe that what she will describe will be the reason she's here. Isn't that what you are trying to stop Faith?" Giles asked as he turned to face the brunette, whose eyes buged out her head at the realise of his words.

"What did he tell you?" Faith asked sceptically as the rest of the group looked on in confushing.

"Splainie?" Buffy asked wanting clued into the conversation.

"Fang, told Giles what i'm here to stop, or what i won't be able to stop, it could go either way." She said as the small blonde looked at her watcher in horror.

"You knew? You knew, andyou never thought that i might, just might want to know that i'm going to die...AGAIN!" Bufy shouted at him and watched as he recoiled into himself.

"WHAT?" Willow and Tra shot at the three other peole in the room, at Buffy's outburst.

"Wait a minute here, what is going on and how do all you guys know and we're clueless?" Willow asked as she glared at Faith as if this was all her fault.

"Well let me start, unless you have a problem with that Red?" Faith asked the Red who had just sat down, followed by Tara.

"Well...get on with it then?" Willow shot the the brunette.

"Well...it al started when i was in prison, i watched Buffy die, as i remember it it was through her eyes, i saw her last sunrise, it was beautiful, and then i heard everything she said to Dawn and then she kissed her on the forehead and then jumped, i felt the pain rip through me like there was just no end to it and then i felt bliss, and then i woke up sweating and i looked outside and the emptyness inside me was undiscribable, it felt like there was apart of me was missing, dead to the world, and i watched the sunrise, just as i had watched in the dream then i walked around like a zombie, i got beat on and never retaliated i wanted no i needed to feel something other than emptyness, so a hurt myself, thats hen i got this." Faith said as she stuck her tongue out for everyone to see her silver tongue bar.

"I got a vist from Fred, a girl who works for Angel, she came and told me that Buffy had died, and that Angel had taken it really hard and locked himself away in his room and not doing anything, a few weeks later i hd nother dream, i thought it was one of my reacuring dreams where i am a vampire, but this time it felt diffrent, more real, i felt scared and alone and that i had some thing taken away from me and as soon as i clawed my way out of the grave, i turned round and looked at the grave stone, it said:

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS

1981-2001

BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND

SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT.

And it was really really really hard to read as if i'd never used my eyes in years as if they had never been used before, i walked though streets i was confused and there were cars and house wrecked and some were on fire, the light hurt my eyes and then i woke up, but it was a different kind since Buffy had died, the something that was missing, wasn't missing at all and i let wash over me, i felt alive and whole, it made me realise, that Buffy must be alive again, but how? I didn't know so i waited and a few days later i got a visit from Fang himself and Fred, they told me that Buffy was alive and what my plans were, so i told them that i was gonna serve the rest of my time and then get back out into the field, and fight the good fight, where i could never hurt you guys again, but a couple months later the dream started, it stars off like anyother patrol and then total chaos, demons an vamps were comig at us from all angles, and then i herar Buffy shouting and then i hear her cry out and i turn round just intime to see this horrible great huge demon pick Buffy up, and then as i try to run nd save he i'm grabbed by someone saying that i'm too lte to save her and i...and i...and i hear this loud snap, and then something tearing into skin, and i watch as this demon's eating...eating...eating Buffy, i've had that dream everynight ever since, i phoned Fang and got him to come and see me, i wrote everything down from the dream, and i gave him the details, he told me that Gunn had, had the same thing but a vision, so here i am, questions? Comments?" Faith finnished as she looked up into the tear stained face of all four of the other ocupants in the Magic Box.

"I...i...i never knew you watched the whole thing from my point of view, you never told me that part, and all the things you felt?" Buffy said looking deep into the brunette's soulful chocolate eyes, and before anyone could say or do anything she swept the brunette up into a ferce, bone crushing hug, and wept louder.

"I'm sorry." Came the all to familiar voice of the youngest Summers woman from the door of the Magic Box.

"DAWN!" Screamed Buffy a she went to leap off of Faith and into her sister but was being held by the brunette who she saw fighting to pounce on her younger sister.

"Fai-, let me go, i need to talk to her." Bufy shouted as she watched her sister run from the Magic Box tears streaming down her face.

"Let her go, she can handle her self." Tara and Faith said at the same time, hey both looked at each other and nodded in understanding that they were the only two in the group that knew about Dawn being an other slayer.

"Okay, what have you two been smoking?" Bufy asked the two women and they looked at her as if she was nuts and she them.

"That's my little sister, she's hurting again and it's because of me, leet me fix this?" Buffy said gazing at Faith and then Tara, as she looked up at Giles and Willow, she had not heard anything from the two of them and wantinged their back up on what she was gonna do.

"Buffy, i think, you should let her calm down first." Giles and Willow said at the same time.

"Fine!" Buffy shot at them, as she ran out of the Magic Box.

"Faith, i'm sorry for judging you, and i'm sorry for what you went through and i know this question is gona piss you off but...are you evil?" Willow asked.

"Not anymore Red." Faith said chuckling.

"I-i-i kn-knew y-you we-were go-go-good." Tara said as she looked Faith straight in the eye.

"Y-your aura i-is cl-cle-clear." She finished looking at Faith and turned to Willow.

Buffy's POV

"DAWN!" Buffy shouted as she ran to the only place she figured her little sister would go.

"What are you yellin at slayer?" Came Spike's all to familiar voice.

"Spike, have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked despreatly to the reformed vampire.

"No, i ain't seen the little bit since thusrday. Why? You lost her again?" Spike chuckled to himself but was found being slamed against the wall of his crypt.

"Don't fuck with me today Spike, i don't need your shit today." Buffy said, as she released the blonde vampire, and stormed out of his crypt.

"Stupid bint." Spike said as he watched her leave his crypt.

Dawn's POV

"Thanks Spike, you really helped me there." Dawn said as she leaned up against the wall of his crypt, panting that she was almost found.

"What the hell's goin on Bit?" Spike spunround to face the younger girl, in his vamp face, making Dawn jump into a fighting stance.

"Buffy's gonna die, and i can't do anythig to stop it." Dawn blurted out, as she burst into tears again.

Faith's POV

"Faith?" Willow asked as she stared at the younger girl.

"What's the what Red?" Faith asked as she jolted from her istant place.

"I said, do you want me to help you home? Cause i hurt you pretty bad and i'm sorry for that but i didn't know that you were back, and that you weren't evil, and i'll let you pumel me if ya want, and i'll just shut up now." Willow said, as she caught a smirk from the younger girl.

"Yeah, thanks Red and no harm done just a little sore thas all, and na i think i'll pass on the pumeling." Faith said as she gazed at the Red head.

Wilow's POV

I still think she's evil no matter how much you've changed, you'll never change, cause thats the type of person you've always been and always will be.


	8. Will They Ever Stop

Disclaimer: As usual i oh all this to Joss and the rest of the Buffy cast and crew..i am doing this 4 my own enjoyment only...so..i post this for others to enjoy to...i hope.

A/N: Hi people...i know this update has taken like forever..but it's here...finally...if anyone is even reading this anyway...it's not much..but i've been busy...and i hope u like it..even though i find it rubbish...so here it is.And again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming..even if it's bombs or a box of chocs...i'm 5 by 5...so enjoy...i think.

* * *

Chapter 7

Will They Ever Stop

Faith's POV

"No…no…no…st…stop…stop…NO!" Faith screamed as she woke up drenched in sweat.  
"Thas it I ain't never sleepin eva again." Faith grumbled into the darkness.  
I'll jus go down into the garden and practice some Tai-Chi it helps, well a little, it gets me calm, well a little.  
As I walk down the hallway and down the stairs, and heads towards the kitchen and through the back door, and out onto the grass. I sigh as my bare feet hit's the cold grass.  
As I stand still and take a deep breath in and I focus all my energy on my breathing I start to move my body as if it was air, I don't know how long I was doing it for but when I open my eyes all three Summers women are watching me in awed amazement, Buffy is looking at me with lust in her eyes, Dawn is looking at me as if she's gonna ask me to teach her how to do it and Joyce is looking at me like my mother never looked at me, with pride in her eyes.  
"Sorry! Did I wake you guys?" I say as they all straighten themselves out and start turning round to go back in.  
"No, not at all, we only just got up." Said Dawn as she walked back into the kitchen yawning.  
"Sorry!" I shout in doors towards the three women.  
"It's okay Faith." Buffy said, as she walks up to me and wraps her arms around my back and pulls me into a good morning kiss.  
"Good morning. Bed hair really suites you in the morning." I say to her after we pull apart.  
"God, you've gotta be kiddin me, I look like a have a dead cat stuck on my head". Buffy says throwing her hands over head and running in doors to make sure none of the neighbours see her in her boxers, tank top and messy bed hair, but it looks cute, and no telling her that or I'll kick your ass, ya got me.  
"Works like a charm." I say out loud before I head indoors to get changed and brush my teeth, I hate morning breath cause man it tastes gross.

Joyce POV

"Hi, Faith." I say to the young girl as she comes into the kitchen fooly clothed.  
"Morning Mrs S." she said, as she walks into the kitchen with a slight smile on her face.  
"Please call me Joyce." I tell her.  
"Sorry." She says as she walks towards the cupboard and grabs a coffee mug and pours some coffee into a mug and stands at the door with it held out as Buffy walks into the room.  
"Thanks." She says as she leans up and kisses Faith on the side of the check, causing Faith to Blush.  
"How did you know that she was going to walk through the door when she did?" I ask as they looked at each other and then at me.  
"I don't know, it's like I feel where she is and what shes doing and feeling, and I felt that she was still tired so I poured her coffee, cause she likes coffee." She stated simply.  
"And I'm grumpy without my daily caffeine fix." Buffy added, as she took a sip from her coffee.  
"mmm just right." She says as she takes another sip.  
"Aren't you going to be late for class?" I ask her as she looks at her watch.  
"No. I have class at eleven till two, then I have to study at the library". She said as I check my watch for the time.  
"It's only eight thirty-five." We both say at the same time.  
"Dawn! Your going to be late." I shout but a few seconds later she walks through the kitchen door with her usual perk in the morning.  
"Bye mom, Bye Buffy, Cya later Faith." She says to us as she walks straight back out the door, after grabbing a few slices of toast.  
"Right I'm off to work so I'll see you girls later." I say and I leave.

Art Gallery

Right I'm going to phone him see what he can do about those nightmares.  
"Hello. Mr Giles, I was wanting to talk to you about Faith and the nightmares shes been having, there causing her great pain, I was wondering if you could see if we can get something to stop her from having them?" I ask him as she doesn't get a chance to say anything.  
"I'm actually in the middle of looking into something to help that, Angel said this Gunn guy was in great pain after the gore factor of watching it, he could feel everything smell everything hear everything as if he was there." He said.  
"Okay." I said and I hung up.

Faith's POV

I woke them up this morning, and all they could do was try and comfort me rather than moan about how I disturbed there sleep. What did I do to disserve this life, I walk back to Sunnydale and I'm happy, why am I not getting pummelled to a bloody pulp cause that's what I disserve, I should be killed and forced to do it over and over in a pit of fire.  
"What'cha thinkin'?" As a pair of arms wrap themselves around me, and I smile.  
"Nothin' much, just why aren't I in hell, the usual thoughts tha go through my head." I feel myself getting spun around and I'm faced with a very pissed off Buffy.  
"Why? Do you want to go to hell?" She asks, as my head drops down. Oh look a coin!  
"I'm just thinkin' tha this isn't real and tha I don't disserve to be happy after what I've done to you guys." I say as her face softens.  
"You've been to prison and are back here helping, if that's not changing I don't know what is." She said as I dip my head down and capture her lips. Mmm I'll never get tired of doing that.  
"Dinner's rea- oh sorry." I hear Dawn say as we pull away, a small blush creeping up her neck, she walks away and I grab her and look to see how far it goes.  
"Man when you blush you blush." a say as she does the exact thing to me I blush harder.  
"You too." She says as she takes of for a run towards the stairs.  
"Catch me if you ca- hey that's cheating." She shouts as I run past her.  
"I'm gonna win B." I say as we both near the door to the dinning room, and burst through laughing.  
"No I won." Dawn says as I whip round to look at her.  
"Hey brat what cha up too?" I ask as she glares at me.  
"Can I come on patrol tonight?" She blurts out.  
"No!" Buffy says before I can say anything.  
"Sure." We all whip round and stare at Mrs Summers for giving her the go ahead.  
"But mum I can't watch her and slay at the same time." Buffy whines.  
"I can look after myself." Dawn says as she glares at me.  
"Sure Dawn you can come with." I say as Buffy looks at me like I'm on crack.  
"But Faith…I like it just us patrolling." She says in her sweet like sugar voice.  
"We'll see." Got it's like I've become the dad of the house. CHICKS!!!

Dawns POV

"So which cemetery first?" I ask excitedly.  
"Restfield." Faith says, but afterwards recoils at the look Buffy gives her.  
"Oh look vampire." I say as I feel it come out of an alley.  
"Mine!" I say as I grab a stake out of my back pocket, and jump into action, man this is fun as I punch him in the face, and his head snaps back, and I kick him in the back of the legs and he goes down, as he vamps out.  
"Slayer." He snarls as I drive the stake deep into his chest.  
"Now that's what I call fun." I say as I turn around to both girls gaping at me.  
"What the hell was that?" Buffy asks as she finally realised that I was standing in front of her with a little smile on my face.  
"I told you not yet brat." Faith says as Buffy whips round to glare at her.  
"You knew." She shouts as I drag them further up the road towards the cemetery.


	9. Don’ cha Just Hate Prophecy’s

A/N: Hey everyone this is the next chapter and the long awaited prophecy and it took alot of thought so if you hate it or like this chapter then flames and what not are available here points to the box of petrol bombs right next to me and here points to the ones at the end of the chapter and ovviouslt the box of chocolates everywhere around the place smirks enjoy ur chapter and i am Tara101 and thank you for reading this next chapter and have a good read giggles

* * *

Chapter 8

Don' cha Just Hate Prophecy's

Buffy's POV

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it three slayers at once, I need to speak to Giles.

"Giles!" I shout as I enter the Magic Box.

"Buffy. What seems to be the problem?" He asks as he comes out from the back room.

"Did you know about Dawn?" I ask as he looks at me with a look of confusing.

"Know what about Dawn?" He asks.

"That she's a slayer too." I say as I watch his face.

"No, i didn't know that she is a slayer." He said, his face showing a mark of confusion.

"Well she convinced me and Faith to take her on patrol and she dropped her first, well what I thought was her first vamp in like two seconds. She's strong Giles. How did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know Buffy." He says as he walks towards the counter.

"I thought that when I died and was brought back, then Kendra was called then she died then Faith was called, that the line ran through her, how that I died again would cause Dawn of all people to be a slayer it was her, I'm confused Giles." I say as I walk up to the counter.

"I'll have to do research." He says as he disappears down into the basement.

Faith's POV

"Dawn!" I say as B gets out of sight, as she runs off towards the Magic Box.

"What?" She say's with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, but you two were cuttin' my slayin' time big style." She said, as she walks on through the cemetery.

"Dawn I don't care now I'm gonna get the cold shoulder and so is your mom." I watch as she stops in her tracks.

"I didn't think of that."

"Well what were you thinkin?"

"I just wanted to go slayin' where I didn't have to run every time you guys came round the corner."

"Well I'll let you off this once, but don't let it happen again, cause I'm trying hard enough as it is."

"Yeah."

"Five by five." As I see Dawn shoot off further into the cemetery.

"HELP!!!!!!!" Well that went well, now we fight the bad guys.

Giles's POV

"Oh dear lord!" I knew when Angel phoned that it was as bad as the vision.

"One of the light, One of the dark and one of the purest will bring peace,

The Energy is of the light and dark,

Time will prove of the life in one but death two the other.

End is time and life is liquor,

Light is darkness and Spike is at the end,

Dark is light and pure energy will die."

"Yes, Willow. Can you please come to the shop, I need your help with the prophecy. I've found it."

"You…You found it?" Willow squeaked back down the phone.

"Yes…now if u please could you hurry. Thank you." And hung up.

Buffy's POV 

I don't know what to say. Giles just told us the prophecy…and it makes perfect sense…to me any way…and right now I'm staring at Faith and Dawn…she insisted on coming with us…since her secret is out…Giles is staring at her…with a frown on his face.

"Giles…what does this mean?" Faith asks puzzled.

"it's hard to say Faith." He replies back.

"I understand it." everyone stares at me.

"what……i do understand it." Tara is looking at me…and nods for me to continue.

"Well it's easy…one of the light, one of the dark, and one of the purest will bring peace,

The energy is of the light and dark,

Time will prove of the life in one but death two the other.

End is time and life is liquor,

Light is darkness Spike is at the end,

Dark is light and pure energy will die.

I've heard that before…but all I know as I understand what and who it is talking about."

"Who is it talking about Buffy?" Giles asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Faith…Spike…Dawn…and me." Everyone gasps.

"Did u have a dream Buffy?" Willow and Giles ask simultaneously.

"No…I told you…I've heard it before…but I don't know where." I look at Faith…and she is staring into space.

"I've heard it before…but I don't know where either." Everyone looks at Faith and Spike…waiting to see if she at heard it.

"Don't look at me…I have no clue."

Faith's POV

"well I have never heard of it so don't even look at me." Dawn grumbles.

"well I think we should talk about this……Faith…Buffy…would you please like to follow me?" Giles asked as the scooby gang took that note to leave the shop.

"Dawn…sit!" Buffy says as Dawn gets to the door…walking back to the table grumbling.

"Buffy…it's still light out ya know I can take care of my self and walk home without the need to be protected." Dawn whines as we walk to the back of the shop…and into the training room, I grab Buffy's hand lightly and pull her back slightly, speaking quietly and softly.

"B…baby…let her go home…she can take care of herself…she's one of the big girls now…she's been doing this for months now let her live her life…she's not gonna be a kid for all her life let her be one…" I bow my head…remembering what it was like for me. "Before it's too late." She smiles softly…and turns to her sister…I know she heard us…but she is trying to be good around her sister.

"On second thoughts…why don't we meet u at the Bronze after patrol?" I squeeze her hand gently. Dawn smiles and nods her head.

"Sure…how bout 10...that okay with yous?" She asks and I smile and nod at Buffy as she turned to ask me.

"Sure Dawn…10 is fine." We both say at the same time.

"Buffy…Faith…now please." As Dawn takes that as her cue to leave the magic box.

Buffy's POV

"Buffy…Faith…this is important…I need you to tell me where you saw this?" Faith and I have been stuck here for the past hour…trying to think where we saw it before.

"Giles for the hundredth time…we can't remember." We both shout as we get up…and then it hits me…the mausoleum from Faith's vision…I remember now…it was a tablet that was next to a mausoleum…

"Faith…it's the tablet…"

* * *

R&R: right i have the next 2 chapter written and i'm not posting them until i get at least 6 reviews...and it doesn't have to be chocolates or anything like that it can also be flames now come on people review please...and u get the next two chapters smiles brightly 


End file.
